


Sleepwalking

by Evel_ccj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evel_ccj/pseuds/Evel_ccj
Summary: 再次感謝供梗人Fehn太太願意將梗拿來給我糟蹋戰後，年輕的救世主不知道何時開始出現了夜半夢遊的症狀，移動的距離還一次比一次遠，夜夜隨著身旁愛人動作驚醒的魔藥大師不得不一次次跟出地窖，以確保活下來的男孩能繼續活下來。然而隨著HP造訪了各處－－剛巧都是對他們兩人具有特別意義的地點之後，年長的男人開始懷疑這樣的「夢遊」其真實性有多高……或者更確切地說，如果不是一般正常狀態的夢游，那麼HP出現這樣的行為又是為了什麼？特别要求：陰謀或者驚喜，意外或者非意外，能圓梗就好。





	Sleepwalking

　　迷濛中感覺到床上緊緊依靠著自己的溫暖身軀漸漸地離開他，很快Severus就發現他身邊的位置空了。魔藥大師嘆了口氣，披上一件袍子，離開自己的臥房。  
　　這已經不是第一次了。Severus發現他的愛人最近每天都會在大半夜跑出去，已經連續好幾天了。  
　　他在第一天快要黎明時才在尖叫屋找到自家愛人，他幾乎是翻遍了整個Hogwarts，只差沒把全校師生、畫像幽靈全都吵醒只為了找到他的愛人。  
　　他還以為是食死人又再次崛起。為了讓「活下來的男孩」繼續作為「活下來的青年」繼續活下去，他不得不跟在他年輕的救世主愛人兼變形學教授後面，以免他被不知道哪裡來的敵人殺掉或綁架。  
　　但他很快就發現自己錯了，他的愛人Harry Potter根本就只是夢遊！在睡夢中突然站起來、突然離開地窖、突然不知所蹤。

 

第一天

　　Severus半夜突然醒來，卻發現枕邊人不見蹤影。他的第一反應就是Harry會不會是出了什麼事情。要知道自從Harry搬到地窖以來，他就不曾在半夜跑出去，也根本不會再失蹤。  
　　這叫他怎能不擔心？  
　　第二個反應則是，難道現在已經是早上所以Harry去上課了嗎？Severus拿出魔杖一揮，現在才半夜三點，Harry能去哪裡？連吃早餐的時間都還沒到。  
　　尤其是他們早些時候才剛經歷過一場讓人意猶未盡、酣暢淋漓的性愛。他可是親眼看見Harry在自己的懷中睡著的，怎麼會突然消失？  
　　他在想清楚之後幾乎是瞬間從床上跳了起來，滿世界尋找屬於他的救世主。  
　　沒有在地窖的任何角落，也沒有在Gryffindor那群蠢獅子的地盤上。  
　　天知道他最後在尖叫屋看見Harry躺在地上睡著時腦中有多少句髒話閃過。儘管他偏執地不會承認，但是在一醒來時沒有看見他的Harry溫順的躺在懷中安睡，還是讓他的心揪成一團。  
　　就怕他和幾年前一樣突然消失好幾天甚至是鬧自殺。  
　　「Harry……」年長者小心的將身上的袍子脫下，披在睡的像是小貓一樣蜷縮著的年輕愛人身上。  
　　尖叫屋……那是他在全Hogwarts中第二排斥的的地方，那裡有太多太多痛苦的回憶了。  
　　他的五年級、Harry的三年級，都與狼人有關。而且還是同一隻狼人，真是諷刺。不過，這裡也可說是他和Harry關係開始的地方。  
　　Severus永遠也不會忘記，五年前他被黑魔王的愛寵Nagini一口咬下，抱著完成任務以及希望得到救贖的心情，他將自己從小到大的記憶交給了Harry Potter。那時候那個小混蛋還非常的討厭自己，但他卻跪在自己身旁，放聲大哭。  
　　人們都說鳳凰的眼淚能夠救人性命，而寬恕的眼淚才拯救一個人的靈魂。

　　感覺到生命從體內一點一滴流失，當時他感覺到了解脫。只希望最後Harry Potter能不負使命，為Lily——支撐著自己活到現在的人生意義——報仇。  
　　他已經不再想，不再想Harry Potter接下來的命運是怎樣的，不去想黑魔王究竟能不能死。已經與他無關了。  
　　死亡，美好的樂土，是他的歸宿。他等待這個已經太久了，甚至無暇計較此時唯一陪在身邊的人是自己一向厭惡的Harry Potter。  
　　綠色，生命的顏色。不明白自己為什麼會想在死前再看一次那雙眼睛。他知道自己對於Lily的執念早已經隨著生命放下了，他已經無所虧欠了。Severus沉溺在那雙美麗的綠眸裡，不知還在尋求什麼。發生了那麼多事，對Lily的情感恍如隔世。他突然明白了，他對Lily的感情是最濃烈的，卻從來不是愛情，他渴望她，就如黑暗總渴望光明。  
　　將自己的記憶交給綠眼男孩，並鬼使神差的對他說了一句「Look at me.」或許只是希望能從那雙眼睛看到一點點善意，或者只是單純不帶厭惡或是恨意。他看見了，Potter確實沒有恨他，從那雙眼看見的是溫柔、安寧。  
　　Harry Potter哭了，他能感受到眼淚滴落在臉上的感覺。那是他第一次知道什麼叫做淚如雨下，但他說不出一句話。雖然他也不知道若是能說話會不會開口安慰眼前讓他又恨又關心的少年。  
　　恍惚聽見了Potter將Fawkes召喚過來並懇求牠救自己一命。他不明白，少年早已將自己當作背叛者，又為什麼要花費心力拯救自己，甚至連魔杖都沒有收繳。但什麼都沒能問，只能任由身體的疲倦將自己帶入昏迷。  
　　　　Severus覺得自己找到了什麼，於是微弱地牽起嘴角，任由自己陷入黑暗。

　　當他醒來之後，戰爭已經全部結束，他在Potter的家，也就是格里莫廣場12號。那時候Potter並沒有如畢業前宣示的那般成為一個傲羅，反而留在家裡照顧Severus，以及無償從事戰後的重建工作。  
　　最讓他詫異的是，再看見他甦醒的那一刻，Potter是真真切切的哭了，就如同那天在尖叫屋的眼淚一樣燙人。  
　　從Potter口中得知，自己已經昏迷整整半年，這半年Potter的細心照料都體現在這完全沒有任何問題的身體。營養不但沒有不良，反而讓他的臉色比起戰時還不那麼蠟黃，只是有一點蒼白。本來應該十分僵硬的雙手雙腳，顯然每天都經過仔細的按摩而沒有多少行動不便的樣子，儘管有，那也只是他醒來頭一個月的事而已。  
　　「Potter！到底是什麼讓你認為我需要被鎖在這裡任你擺佈！」他被迫留在這裡，甚至一點自由也沒有，而Potter又整天不在家的情況下維持了整整兩個月的時候，他被怒火沖昏了頭。他寧願住到Malfoy莊園也不願待在這間曾經屬於Sirius Black現在屬於Potter家的老宅。尤其是他現在顯然又欠了一個生命之債給一個Potter！  
　　「請放心，我現在有一定程度的治療水平，況且，這裡非常安全。」Potter絲毫不被他的無理取鬧激怒，反而好聲好氣的安撫他、照顧他。  
　　沒問為什麼要特別強調安全性，他知道現在外面肯定有一堆人在撻伐他這位雙面間諜。甚至兩面不討好，Potter一定是將事情都處理好才讓他安穩的住在這裡。但是他就是不滿，把所有的負面情緒全都砸到了眼前這個Potter身上。  
　　「為什麼？」明明可以放他在外面自生自滅，或者乾脆不要救他。就算要救也可以把他丟在聖芒戈或是Horwarts的校醫院都好，實在沒必要帶回家親自照顧。  
　　「我從來沒為您為我所做的事情道過謝，也還沒因為我對您的一切所作所為道歉。」Harry低下了頭，輕聲回答道。就像這不是回答Severus，而是回答他自己一樣。  
　　「果然是自大的Potter啊……竟然以為全世界都是繞著你轉的？我得說，我做的一切都不是為了你。」  
　　「是的教授，但作為直接受益人，我還是得向您道謝。」說罷，便深深對Severus鞠了一個躬。他看不出有任何一點虛偽或是敷衍，Potter是誠心誠意的道謝。  
　　Severus覺得Potter在看到他的記憶之後，儘管會有感激、會有愧疚，但那也不足以抵銷從一年級到六年級的刁難和厭惡。更不用說是他親手殺了少年一向敬愛的人生導師Dumbledore，他根本不能理解眼前的少年在想些什麼，為什麼會這樣對待一個他理應非常怨恨的人。  
　　不但好好的把他從將死狀態救回，又如此悉心照料著，這怎麼可能會是對一個厭惡的人該有的態度？還是他又在計畫什麼羞辱人的計策？就和他的父親教父一個樣！  
　　「Potter，你想要什麼？」Severus咬著牙問出口。換來的是Harry明顯吃驚又受到冒犯的表情。Severus不解。所有對他好的人都是有所圖的，Dumbledore希望他成為間諜，黑魔王希望他成為他的魔藥師並為他做事，Malfoy也是因為看上他的才能才與他交好。那這個Potter呢？他又想要什麼？  
　　「我才不想要你的任何東西！」Harry幾乎是用盡全力才將那一口怒氣全數嚥下，否則他恐怕會直接對著眼前的男人直接大吼大叫，直到把所有鄰居都吵醒並讓他們發現這間被隱藏起來的老宅為止。  
　　「所以你的意思是要報恩，然後我們兩清？」Severus以為這就是真正的答案時，Harry反而露出了挫敗的表情。最後妥協地嘆了口氣。  
　　「如果真要說我想要什麼的話……也不是沒有。」  
　　Severus並沒有什麼反應，只是點點頭示意他繼續說下去。  
　　「叫我Harry。」  
　　看著少年認真的表情，Severus這才意識到對方剛才說了什麼。  
　　「你說，你把我帶回家照顧整整半年，甚至沒有出去工作，就是為了讓我叫你的教名？」Severus開始懷疑眼前的一切是不是他的幻覺，或是這個Potter根本是中了奪魂咒或是喝了複方湯劑的假冒品？  
　　「是您說要回報我的不是嗎？我對您無所求，只想和您和平相處。」Harry淡淡地說，聽不出他的情緒。他總是遺忘，眼前的人已經不是個孩子了，已經有收斂情緒的能力。  
　　「只要你不過度愚蠢。」在他不情願妥協的瞬間，可以看見眼前少年眼睛迸發出愉悅的光芒。這讓他不得不相信對方是真的只想要與自己和平共處。  
　　「總之，您現在還不能離開，而且我對外隱瞞了您的行蹤，所以您也不能和外界聯繫。若想搬走，至少等到狀況穩定些再說吧！」Harry沒再等對方說話，他們都需要好好冷靜下來，於是他離開了Severus的房間。  
　　Severus不被允許離開這座老宅、不被允許熬製魔藥、不被允許和外界通訊。他不知道為什麼Potter可以管東管西這麼囉嗦！幸好那傢伙還準備了很多魔藥期刊和一些麻瓜文學給自己，否則他一定會無聊死。而且他喝的魔藥還是Potter那傢伙熬的！雖然色澤沒問題、味道沒問題、效果沒問題，但一想到那是Potter做的，都不想喝了。他可不會忘記男孩當初的魔藥成績堪比巨怪的等級。  
　　每天就是閱讀、睡覺、吃飯、喝藥，此外幾乎什麼都不能做。  
　　而且Potter每天白天都不知道去了哪裡，吃了早餐就出門，而且一定要到晚餐時間才會回來。而且吃飽飯以後也一直關在書房，就好像家裡沒有半個人一樣。

　　「不要！殺了我……放過他……對不起！」Severus平時都很晚睡，現在已經是半夜一點，他捧著手中最新的的魔藥期刊，他隱約聽見隔壁房間傳來一陣嗚咽聲。  
　　幾乎是反射動作，抄起了枕邊的魔杖，直接往隔壁房間衝去。那個房間被下了非常強力的鎖門咒，他一連使用了幾乎一打的開門咒才進到隔壁房間。  
　　「Potter？」在門打開的瞬間，Harry便舉起了魔杖對準眼前的人，直到看清楚進來的是他曾經的魔藥教授之後才將手放下。他幾乎要佩服Potter在戰爭中養成的警覺性，那可是在校期間從來沒有過的。  
　　「抱歉，請問有什麼事嗎？」Harry不著痕跡的用魔法身上所有的不對勁全都隱藏起來，包括因為惡夢摧殘而流出的一身冷汗，以及從戰爭時期就不曾擁有過安穩睡眠導致的黑眼圈和蒼白消瘦的面頰。  
　　但是Severus可是從第一次戰爭時期就開始擔任間諜的人物，怎麼可能被眼前少年的小把戲騙過呢？就算再怎麼自然也逃不過經驗豐富的雙面間諜。  
　　「我聽到你房間傳來慘叫聲，來看看偉大的救世主是不是遭受敵人攻擊而差點丟掉他寶貴的生命。」Severus帶著一貫的假笑，毫不留情的譏諷著眼前的Gryffindor黃金男孩，就像他過去一直以來所做的那樣。  
　　Severus等待著少年因為他的挑釁而發怒，但是他沒有，只是揉了揉太陽穴，歛下了眼神輕聲說道：「我現在沒有心情跟你吵架，或是忍受你的嘲諷。我答應你絕不會再忘記對我的房間施上消音咒。如果沒有別的事情，或許你也需要休息了？」  
　　少年的聲音中不難聽出疲憊和滄桑。Severus不禁有些恍然，經歷戰爭的不只是自己，眼前這個Potter甚至是站在戰火的正中心，最後憑藉著Gryffindor的勇氣、從戰火中淬煉出的強大實力、以及從小到大一直依賴著的好運，艱難的存活了下來。  
　　但不是存活下來就代表戰爭對他沒有任何影響，相反的現在任誰站在這裡，都能明顯看出Potter被戰爭明顯的摧殘過。  
　　「你……在做惡夢？」Severus皺起了眉頭。住在Harry房間隔壁已經有一段時間了，但他卻一直都沒有發現這件事情。除了因為少年不再那麼明顯的表達出自己的情緒之外，他也從來不曾認為一個Gryffindor會做惡夢甚至是睡不好之類的。在他眼中Gryffindor都是沒心沒肺、粗枝大葉的代名詞。他一直都覺得他們自詡Gryffindor的勇氣能帶領他們度過一切難關。  
　　但他忘記了戰爭的殘忍和公平性，絕不會因為你比較善良或是比較樂觀就善待你。有時這樣的人反而更經不起戰爭的折磨，更別說眼前的少年在攪和進戰爭時甚至只有十一歲。他的抗壓性已經比許多人好很多了，至少還沒有瘋掉。  
　　「只不過是做個惡夢而已，沒什麼大不了的。」Harry聳肩笑了笑，儘管那笑容看上去十分勉強。  
　　「持續多久了？」  
　　「為什麼你會關心？」  
　　「誰說我關心？我只是不想再聽見從隔壁傳來小鬼的哭鬧聲罷了。」事實上Severus在說出口之後就有些後悔，本來不想這麼說的。但他習慣性用諷刺和辱罵來面對眼前這個Potter，或者說這張酷似James Potter的臉，這讓他很有成就感。但現在他卻不想再把他當作洩憤的對象。  
　　可說出口的話猶如潑出去的水，是無法收回的。他只能看著眼前的男孩因為自己的話語而蒼白了臉色。  
　　「那我可以向你保證，我不會再忘記下消音咒，今晚會打擾到你是我的疏失，我道歉。時間不早了，你早點休息。」毫不掩飾的逐客令。他現在的情緒也不好，畢竟十分鐘前他還在夢裡回顧許多戰友或是敵人的死亡，這很難讓一個人能好言好語面對接踵而來的惡意。  
　　或許是看見少年處於爆發的邊緣，Severus也不再堅持，安靜地退出了他的房間。  
　　其實從Potter的話語中可以聽出，他正受到噩夢的摧殘，甚至是夜夜侵擾。甚至是可以從氣色看出他的生活並不好過，但他全都隱藏了起來。

　　從那天起，Severus開始觀察，發現Harry Potter不同於James Potter的一面。或許是因為戰火的淬鍊，導致少年成熟了不少，在面對許多事情上不再只有黑與白兩個極端。而且這個少年也給予了他十足的尊重，甚於這世上的所有人。  
　　能從小細節中看出，Potter真的成長了，感覺像是他睡了一覺，眼前的男孩卻已經蛻變成了能獨當一面的成年人。這讓他很不習慣，但心裡卻已經接受了這個事實。  
　　Potter不會再為了他幾句嘲諷的話就氣得跳腳，也不再刻意做些超越自己底線的事情只為了無謂的激怒。相反，他能感覺到Potter更多是在遷就他，有時忍受不下去就無視他。他不只一次發現，Potter的鎖心術早已到了熟練的程度，雖說尚無法完全抵禦破心術，但控制情緒和表情仍是沒問題的。  
　　自從身體休養好了以後，Harry就不再對他的生活作息提出任何意見，也開放了魔藥工作室。卻也沒有提過Severus要不要搬出去之類的問題，而Severus也知道，就算他說要離開，也只會導致爭吵，然後Harry就會把自己看得更緊。  
　　甚至在不知不覺之間，Severus在心裡將對男孩的稱呼變成了Harry。當然他不會叫出口，也不會在任何人面前承認。  
　　「Potter，我得去趟對角巷。」  
　　「不行。若是魔藥材料用完的話，你把材料寫給我，明天就能到你手上了。」  
　　「我才不相信一個Potter的魔藥水準能挑選出最好的材料。」  
　　「總之你不可能出門。再給我兩個月，拜託了……」  
　　少年從來不說自己在外面做什麼，這棟房子也沒有任何報章雜誌。Severus可說是完全的與世隔絕，除了每個月的魔藥期刊之外，他根本接觸不到外面的世界。  
　　而且少年有時候也會待在外面一整夜不回來，然後一踏進家門又是一副筋疲力竭的樣子，甚至偶爾還帶著傷回來。  
　　有一次，Harry竟然整整三天沒有回家，但是Kreacher還是細心地準備了食物。他沒有上心，因為這種狀況並不少見，少年時常消失個一天一夜或是更久。  
　　但三天後，Harry幾乎是用逃命的速度回來，然後用著沒有絲毫禮貌可言的語氣把自己趕進了房間。嘴裡嚷嚷著「Hermione要來。」又讓Kreacher 用最快的速度把所有屬於Severus的東西全都藏到他的房間。  
　　Severus這才想起來，他根本沒有在這棟房子裡看見除了Harry和家養小精靈之外的任何生物，包括他學生時期最要好的朋友都沒有來拜訪過。這是為什麼？然後，以他們的交情竟然不知道他有個房客住在這裡？  
　　「Potter！你又在做什麼？」  
　　「教授，我真的非常抱歉，但是Hermione兩分鐘後就要來了，請您躲一下。求您了，事態緊急。」Harry誠心誠意的道歉和懇求讓他妥協，但他仍然嘴上不饒人地諷刺了一句：「當然，偉大的救世主想要怎樣就可以怎樣，況且，我在這裡並沒有話語權。」  
　　「我真的非常抱歉，我能保證沒有下一次。」但Harry 除了一直道歉也沒有什麼反應，以往只要叫他救世主，他都是一副屈辱的樣子，但這次Severus不小心脫口而出，而Harry也沒有時間計較。  
　　最後，Severus妥協地進入了房間，並且感覺到客廳被加了成打的消音咒。就如同Harry睡覺時在房間施的一樣。  
　　他知道Harry一直有事瞞著他，或許他今天就能知道。  
　　對於一個雙面間諜而言，要破解消音咒實在是太容易了，儘管他加了一打。事實上，Severus並不是第一次破解他的消音咒了，他有時候會趁著夜晚時用竊聽咒聽聽Harry房間的動靜。但除了惡夢時發出的聲音和牛皮紙作記錄以及翻書的聲音以外，他沒聽見什麼奇怪的聲音。

　　Harry的書房被下了所有房間主人可以想到的鎖門咒，有些大概是Black家藏書裡看來的，甚至連Severus都解不開。所以他無法知道Harry每天鬼鬼祟祟究竟在做什麼。  
　　什麼資訊都掌握不了，這對一名專業的間諜而言會又多麼不安。但是又不能做什麼，因為他看不出Harry對他有什麼企圖。如果是想要囚禁一個魔藥大師的話，他又為什麼什麼委託都沒有給他呢？如果只是想要報復那又不合邏輯，這段時間他所過的日子，可說是他人生三十九年以來最愜意最高品質的生活，就算只是算上物質上的也一樣。  
　　不只一次問過少年他到底圖什麼，但每次不是被蒙混過去就是沉默不語，但很顯然這句話對Harry而言是個地雷。因為Severus可以感覺到每次只要他提出類似的問題對方的心情都會低落下來。  
　　後來他也不問了，但不代表不想知道。  
　　或許可以從Granger和他的談話中得知。  
　　Severus突破了Harry的消音咒，從中施了一個竊聽咒語。這是他自己發明的咒語，沒有用任何方法記錄下來，甚至連他的魔藥課本都找不到這個咒語的紀錄。他用這個咒語使自己的間諜生涯更加容易。

　　「Harry，這是第幾次了！你竟然和十個食死徒打架！甚至三天才能出院！」少女的聲音聽起來有些哽咽，似乎剛剛哭過，或者是即將要哭出來。這句話就讓Severus足夠詫異了，要知道被Voldemort標記的食死徒沒有一個是好惹的，一對一都不一定能贏了，更別說一打十還活了下來。  
　　很好，這下Severus知道為什麼Harry有時會抱傷回家了。  
　　「Hermione，我和食死徒打架又不是第一次。」  
　　「是啊！也不是因為Snape的第一次。」不同於Harry溫和的語氣，Granger顯然有些氣急敗壞。  
　　「那那些食死徒怎麼樣了？」Harry沒有多在自己的部分多做糾纏，不著痕跡的轉換了話題。他想Harry根本不打算對少女做出「不會有下次」這種虛無飄渺的承諾。  
　　「全部都以攝魂怪之吻解決了。」少女顯然也沒打算再相逼，看來是已經經歷過許多次不打算多費唇舌了。  
　　「那我就放心了。」  
　　「你的放心是不是為Snape 而放心？就好像是你總是擔心他們會攻擊Snape一樣。他已經失蹤整整一年了，說不定早就已經死了，你也差不多該放下了。」  
　　「他絕對沒有死。」他當然知道自己沒有死，但是Harry的語氣隱隱有種不容辯駁的威嚴在。他知道在Dumbledore死後，Harry幾乎是一肩扛起了消滅黑魔王的任務，說不定連之後的大戰根本都是他率領的，而這個Granger肯定是他最信任的軍師。不過很顯然，連Granger也不知道自己在這裡，否則Harry就不會匆匆忙忙湮滅所有他生活過的痕跡。  
　　「是你把他藏起來的？」但Granger果然是還有點智商，她可不像Weasley家的人那麼好應付。甚至可說Harry在她面前沒有秘密。  
　　「Hermione我沒——」  
　　「Harry，你不用說了，你已經為了他辯論了整整一年了。你本身樹敵就多，討厭Snape的人更多。你把他藏起來然後自己承受這些……到底是為什麼？」  
　　「我沒有把他藏起來。」  
　　「哦！Harry……你真的以為我看不出你在說謊？我們認識快要十年了。」  
　　「Hermione，那妳願意幫助我嗎？」  
　　「你得告訴我為什麼你對Snape的態度改變這麼多。」  
　　「我只是知道了真相，他一直都在為鳳凰社辦事，為我們傳遞消息。」  
　　「你說不定是被他騙了！你又不肯給任何人看他的記憶，就連我也不行。我真懷疑你是被下了迷情劑還是被施了奪魂咒！」  
　　「Hermione！我再說一次！他是戰爭英雄、雙面間諜！他是我們這邊的！你怎麼能這樣說他！」Severus當然知道自己是站在鳳凰社那邊的，但是真的聽見Harry為了自己站在Granger的對立面，他還是有些不習慣，甚至是有點感動的。  
　　「天知道他給你的記憶是不是真的！說不定根本是捏造的！Harry，我真的很擔心你。要讓我相信，除非你把那段記憶給我看，讓我親自鑑定。」  
　　「不可能！我不會讓任何人碰那個！這是我最後一次說，如果妳不打算幫我，我也會靠自己完成的！」那是Severus在戰後第一次聽見Harry用這種態度說話，他一向是用疲憊而寬容的語氣和自己交談，他很久沒聽過Harry這樣憤慨的嘶吼了。為了他的尊嚴。  
　　彷彿回到他當初學習鎖心術時，不惜反抗權威也要捍衛一些什麼。當年是為了保護隱私，現在卻是為了他。  
　　而這樣的結果，就是少女的啜泣聲。以及長達好幾分鐘的沉默。  
　　「你和他到底發生什麼事情了？你對Malfoy的辯證和對Snape的，態度可完全不一樣。」最後，Granger放棄了，她幾乎是自暴自棄地說。Severus可幾乎要笑出來了。他們之間能發生什麼？每天說的話不到十句，Harry根本天天在外，然後把自己扔在這間老宅裡。Severus等著少年用被汙辱冒犯的語氣反駁，畢竟一個Potter是不可能希望和Snape產生什麼良好變化的。  
　　可情況並不是如此，Harry確實是有那種被冒犯的反應，但原因卻不是Severus想的那樣。  
　　「Hermione！妳竟然把Snape和一個Malfoy相提並論！」  
　　「看吧！只要一旦有人汙辱到Snape，你就一副受到冒犯的樣子，要知道另一個能讓你這麼維護的人就是Sirius了。」  
　　「如果他們兩個知道妳把他們放在同一個定位，他們都會氣瘋的。」  
　　「別轉移話題！你是不是把Snape藏起來了？」  
　　「……我確實知道他在哪裡，但是我絕對不會說的，就算是妳我也不會說！一個字都不會說的！」Severus可以說是非常訝異，畢竟Harry會這麼維護他，甚至這麼保護他，連Granger都提防著。  
　　「……好吧！我會幫你。但是Harry，你都多久沒有睡過好覺了？你的臉色有多蒼白你知道嗎？」最後，Granger還是妥協了，她一向都是支持Harry的。說不定鳳凰會每個人都覺得Harry是被騙了，畢竟當初知道他雙面間諜身分的人就只有Dumbledore一個人，此外就只有Harry了。  
　　「我沒事。」  
　　「我還不了解你？一旦你打定主意要去做，什麼都阻止不了你。我會幫你一起打官司的，你知道的。唉，我得去翻翻看有沒有類似的判例。」大概是知道Harry的個性，即使犧牲一切也要達成目的的執念太深，Granger答應了。畢竟她不會希望Harry出事或是累垮。  
　　「謝謝妳，妳是我最好的朋友。」  
　　「要不是你那固執倔強的樣子，竟然整整一年都不肯放棄，我都快以為你是複方湯劑的產物了。」  
　　Harry嘿嘿笑了下，沒說什麼。  
　　「好了，你現在立刻給我去休息，我先回去了。不用擔心，我會說服其他人的。」  
　　「我就知道妳最可靠了Hermione。」  
　　當Harry把消音咒撤掉時，Severus知道客人已經離開這棟老宅了。於是他走了出去。  
　　「Potter……」他本來想逼問他所有的事情，包括Harry每天在外面做什麼，或者是他到底為什麼要這麼做。但現在仔細一看發現Harry的臉色已經不能用慘白來形容了，於是他止住了原先要說出口的話。  
　　「Snape教授，我得和您道歉，今天實在是事出突然。」  
　　在得知了Harry究竟為自己付出了什麼之後，他怎麼可能還計較這點小事。  
　　「……沒什麼。」  
　　「我會讓Kreacher把東西復原，那我要先回去休息了。」Harry笑了笑，消失在昏暗的燈光下。  
　　「Harry……」在一片幽暗中，他嘗試著喚出這個在心裡已經默默更正過的稱呼，發現自己其實並不討厭這種柔軟的氣流從舌尖滑過的感覺。

　　「Harry……」Severus輕輕搖晃著青年的肩膀，  
　　「Severus……」帶著迷濛的綠色眼眸緩緩的睜開，對上了深沉的墨黑色。  
　　「Harry，你怎麼睡在這裡？」年長者用一貫的低沉嗓音輕聲地說，那語氣可說是他這輩子最溫柔的。但面對的是他一生的摯愛，倒也不是那麼稀罕，至少他很喜歡在年輕英俊的愛人耳邊輕聲呢喃。  
　　「這是哪裡？」  
　　「尖叫屋……我以為你絕不會想再踏進這裡。」  
　　「已經沒事了。」Harry親暱的吻了吻愛人的嘴角，靠著他的肩膀。  
　　「如果不是這裡……我們根本不可能會有現在。」  
　　「這得感謝你的記憶，當然還有混血王子的課本。」幾乎是一瞬間，Harry理解了魔藥教授的意思。他在這裡做出了選擇，放下了過去一切厭惡，選擇去理解這位曾經苛刻相待的教授，甚至是選擇付出自己的所有去回報對方。而Severus，則是將自己的重擔卸下，彌補了自己的罪孽，甚至在最後將自己的記憶交給了對方。  
　　「Harry，謝謝你。」  
　　對了，還得謝謝Granger呢……不過估計會嚇壞那群Gryffindor的，大不了就送她好一點的結婚禮物吧……

 

第二天

　　「Harry，你昨天晚上真的沒有出門嗎？」  
　　「我是真的不知道為什麼一覺醒來卻到了那裡。」看著Harry真誠的眼睛，Severus相信了他所說的。畢竟Harry從不對他說謊，自從他們有過那些約定之後。  
　　於是他們不再談論這個話題，只覺得可能是突然發作的夢遊罷了。而且夢遊也不會帶來多大損害，更何況他們在號稱全英國最安全的Hogwarts，因此兩人都沒有將這件事放在心上。  
　　但Severus顯然認為這樣的狀況不應該發生第二次，於是晚上睡覺時，也不知是不是刻意地將身邊的愛人更緊地抱在懷中睡著。  
　　可惜事情有一就有二。Severus感覺到懷中抱著的青年動了一下，並掙脫了自己。於是打算叫醒兩眼發直的愛人，但是他從來沒有研究過夢遊這種症狀，擔心會留下什麼副作用，於是還是沒有打擾對方。  
　　「Harry？」他低聲地呼喚，但對方沒有聽見只是默默開門離開了地窖。  
　　因為擔心，Severus默默地跟在後面。本以為Harry會再次往尖叫屋走，想不到竟然是從樓梯往上走。看到那些會變換位置的樓梯讓魔藥大師忍不住膽顫心驚了起來，要是Harry不小心掉下去該怎麼辦？  
　　但顯然他擔心的問題沒有發生，黃金男孩顯然再次用他過人的運氣走到了目的地。  
　　天文塔。  
　　那是Severus一直不願踏足的地方。除了因為他在那裡親手殺死了自己尊敬的導師Dumbledore之外，一想到Harry曾經從這裡跳下去，就讓他忍不住發狂。  
　　那時候的Harry情緒十分不穩定，甚至有明顯的自殺傾向，但他一直隱藏的很好。除了噩夢以外，根本沒有跡象表明Harry的精神狀況出了問題。  
　　但光是那一夜聽見地嗚咽呻吟，就讓Severus足夠重視，甚至為他熬製了魔藥。雖然當初只是不想欠任何人情給Potter，才打算以這種方式還清。  
　　還記得第一次為Harry熬製魔藥時，男孩臉上驚慌不已的表情。

　　彷彿是下了極大的決心，Severus幾乎是用丟的將手中的藥劑瓶給了眼前的男孩，而對方的表情簡直就像死去的Dumbledore重新出現在眼前一樣震驚。  
　　不過是為了回報他的付出罷了，但他也知道男孩也是為了回報自己才做出這些事的。  
　　「這是……？」  
　　「喝掉。」冷淡的命令著，Harry幾乎沒有一刻猶豫的一口灌下。  
　　那味道十分苦澀，讓Harry忍不住皺起了眉。但他可沒有勇氣在魔藥大師面前抱怨口味問題，畢竟那只會導致下次的魔藥味道更加詭異，或是加上對方冷冷的謾罵。不會有絲毫好處的。  
　　看到Harry想都不想就喝下去，不禁感慨黑魔王的失敗，根本只要拿一瓶毒藥叫他喝掉，他都會傻傻地喝下去！他不知道那是信任問題還是智商問題，但他顯然是第一次看見這麼沒有警覺的人！  
　　「你都不問是什麼的嗎？救世主之所以能活到現在，果然是依靠運氣吧？」一如既往的諷刺語調，但其實Severus只是想要表達關心，卻不知道該怎麼說。他一向是用這種說話方式來保護自己。  
　　「我相信您是不會害我的。」Harry笑笑，臉上的表情是一點無奈添一點認命。  
　　Severus抿起了唇，對於這樣的信任他無話可說。一直渴望能被人了解、被人信任。然而現在真有如此寶貴的東西在他眼前，雙手奉上，他卻只覺得諷刺。  
　　那是一個Potter！一個Potter對自己說信任？那是猶如天方夜譚的笑話吧！但他可以清楚地從Harry的表情中看出他的認真，那信任絕非虛言。  
　　但他也看見那表情的另一個含意，魔藥大師不怎麼情願地發現自己懂那種情緒。  
　　他想解脫……就像是從前的自己一樣。  
　　雖然說是因為信任，實際上仍有一小部份是因為，就算那瓶是毒藥也沒關係。Harry認為自己就算死了也沒關係。  
　　Severus已經不想用死亡來尋求解脫了，因為他還有很多問題沒有弄懂。包括Harry為什麼要為了一個討厭的教授這麼努力，又為什麼要將他救活。他曾經看透這個男孩，但當他再次在戰爭中活下來之後，他發現他已經不瞭解那個男孩了。  
　　「那是我改良過的情緒穩定劑，也包含了微弱的無夢魔藥的成分。不過我把那部分的藥效延後到食用後三個小時。」他難得的作出解釋，一般來說他一向不喜歡多言。  
　　Harry顯然又錯愕了一下，大概是沒有想到Severus會為他熬製任何有益的魔藥吧，又或許是沒有想到Severus會願意解釋這些。  
　　「謝謝……」最後他說。臉上的微笑是如此純粹，不加絲毫矯飾。那雙綠眼瞇著，顯得熠熠生輝。那表情就像是他第一次參加魁地奇比賽抓住金色飛賊一樣，既是喜悅，又是幸福。  
　　他忽然覺得自己是不是太過苛責這個男孩了，就算是現在，他甚至還不到20歲。卻要一個人面對一整個魔法界的質疑，為一個前食死徒辯護。  
　　更甚者，他還時常做惡夢，無法從戰爭的殘忍走出來。  
　　「對了，教授。我想再過一週左右，您就可以自由了。把您困在這裡實在非我本意，很抱歉。」Severus知道Harry到底在做什麼，他忙著打官司、應付食死徒，為了這些，他已經夠忙了。更別提晚上根本沒有多少睡眠，所以他才特地花了那麼多時間改良了無夢魔藥。  
　　「那麼，或許尊貴的救世主閣下願意告訴他曾經的教授，他這一年都在做些什麼？」  
　　「只是一些戰後重建以及漏網的食死徒的抓捕罷了，不是什麼大不了的事情。」Harry面不改色地說。若不是早就聽見男孩和Granger的對話，Severus可能就這麼相信了對方的說詞。而他恐怕永遠都不會知道Harry為他做了什麼。  
　　他卻無法責怪什麼，因為自己曾經做過一模一樣的事情。默默付出，站在背後的守護，卻寧可當事人什麼都不知道。他才發現，一個Gryffindor也能將事情做到近乎滴水不漏，用頭腦和理智解決很多事情。  
　　他再一次發現自己不明白Harry Potter。他不知道對方在想什麼？他不覺得自己當得起對方所做的一切，畢竟他多年來的刻苦煎熬全是出於贖罪。

　　如同Harry說的一樣，一週後，Severus的審判下來了，不但無罪而且還授予梅林一級勳章，作為對戰爭雙面間諜的尊敬與感謝。  
　　然而並不是所有民眾都接受這一個事實，尤其是在Hogwarts上學時遭Severus荼毒過的學生。在那些人眼中，Severus Snape這個名號簡直就比已經死去的Voldemort還要邪惡。  
　　但是這些狀況，Harry都已經藉由救世主的名號和眾人對自己的盲目崇拜解決了。就算他們質疑雙面間諜的真實性，也不會質疑為他背書的Harry Potter。尤其是Harry早已經先說服了鳳凰社的人，而現任魔法部長正是鳳凰社的成員。  
　　這就是為什麼在判決一下來的的時候Harry就允許Severus離開這間他一點都不喜歡的宅邸的原因。  
　　「Potter，我希望你的大腦還沒被芨芨草佔領。」他現在怎麼可能離開？他放不下眼前的男孩，不可能就這樣離開。  
　　「當然，您想住多久都可以，我只是不想再強迫您。」Harry只說了這麼一句話，但Severus就是聽出了後面隱藏的一句：「您不需要再為了任何人的意願過日子。」  
　　從過去三十八年的記憶以來，從來沒有人會在意他的意願，他的父母希望他不要礙事；Dumbledore希望他為戰爭出力成為間諜保護救世主，Voldemort一心希望他成為他的魔藥大師；他的朋友Lucius和Narcissa希望他能為Malfoy家保護唯一的繼承人Draco。  
　　但是Harry Potter呢？他要什麼？只是一聲Harry嗎？只是希望能和他和平共處成為朋友嗎？自他從死神跟前被拉回來之後，就從來沒搞懂過Harry Potter在想些什麼。  
　　「我會住在這裡。」這句話一出，他彷彿看見Harry的眼睛亮了起來。但僅僅一瞬間又收了回去，但嘴角的微微揚起卻騙不了人。  
　　「對了教授，我還有一封信要給您。當然，您可以說不。」Harry從口袋中取出一枚信封，將那枚信封雙手遞給眼前的魔藥大師。  
　　Severus不解的接了過去。上面署名是Minerva McGonagall，幾乎是瞬間他就知道這封信是什麼了。打開來讀了幾句，果不其然是Hogwarts邀請信，邀請他回到魔藥教授的職位上繼續工作！甚至打算讓他繼續管理Slytherin學院。  
　　這一切有多麼困難，Severus是知道的。一個剛被證明清白的間諜是不適合繼續投身教育的，但是Harry還是為他爭取了。會主動去做這些的人，肯定只有Harry Potter。這又讓他不禁動容，Harry總能突破他心中的所設想的極限。想必Minerva一定是被她最得意的門生給說服了，這還不知道得花他多少時間。他自己也很清楚，自己並不是教育的那塊料。  
　　但這個男孩卻為了要幫助自己在這個魔法界找到一個安身之地而費這麼大的功夫。  
　　在那瞬間，Severus第一次有種想要落淚的感覺。從來沒有人願意這樣無償為他付出，卻一點回報都沒要求，甚至瞞住自己他的一切付出就為了不讓自己有任何負擔。  
　　「對了，Minerva也給了我一封邀請信，請我回去做變形術課教授。」Severus本來還有些猶豫到底應不應該回去任教，但Harry都打算去了，那麼他也沒有不去的理由。說不定這正是他收到這封信Harry所要付出的代價？要知道Minerva早在男孩六年級的時候就提過希望Harry畢業以後回來教書，雖然那時她說的是黑魔法防禦術。  
　　看見男孩帶著一絲擔憂和期望的神情，他知道男孩希望他答應這份工作，但是卻沒有說出口。男孩希望那是他自己的選擇，而不是威逼利誘之下的結果。於是他應允了。  
　　「我會回去的。Harry……」  
　　「您叫我Harry……」男孩喃喃自語，卻不敢太過大聲，就怕對方將這個稱呼再次收了回去。在看見男孩為了他叫了他的名字時喜悅的表情，Severus突然發現這好像是自己第一次當著對方的面這樣叫他。以往總是叫他Potter，或是用極為諷刺的語氣稱他為救世主、黃金男孩……但從沒叫過他Harry。  
　　是的，他是Harry Potter，不是James Potter，更不是Lily Evans。  
　　他早該知道的，他是父母生命的延續，但不是任何一個人的替身。  
　　「你也應該叫我Severus，我們應該建立更平等的關係。」當他說出這句話時，Harry的表情徹底娛樂了他。

　　接下來的事彷彿那麼理所應當，Harry接下了Gryffindor院長的位置，也正式從Minerva手中接下變形課的責任。而Severus則回到了原先的崗位，因為Slughorn也打算退休了，這下剛好有人可以接替他的工作。  
　　Harry的變形學很好，或許這有賴於他父親的基因。在重讀了七年級之後取得了NEWTs證書，其中竟然拿了三個O——黑魔法防禦術、魔藥學和變形學。那時Severus正在格里莫廣場昏迷呢，他自然不會知道大戰時期的事情，而戰後的一年，他醒來後被留在老宅中由Harry Potter照顧。所以包括Harry一邊讀書，一邊帶領鳳凰社打贏戰爭，以及他和社會大眾一起重建被破壞的魔法界之餘，還得打一連串的官司，除了Severus還有一眾Slytherin的，而這些事情他從來都不知道。  
　　要知道Slytherin的地位在戰後是節節敗退，他們被社會所排斥，而Harry雖然也不喜歡那些陰險狡猾又利益至上的蛇類，但也明白這世界不是麼單純。最主要是因為他愛Hogwarts，Hogwarts不能沒有Slytherin學院，否則就不再完整了。於是他為那些中立貴族以及當時還是學生的所有Slytherin打官司，就連一向最討厭他的Draco Malfoy都是因為他才免於進入阿茲卡班的命運。Severus發現這個Potter並不像想像中的那麼無腦愚蠢，甚至可說是精明成熟的。  
　　Harry在戰後徹底放下了學院偏見，並且循序漸進地讓大家也接受這些想法，雖然還沒有完全消除對Slytherin的歧視，但至少沒在發生Slytherin被當街圍毆這種事情了。甚至Severus在大家心目中是戰爭英雄的形象，沒有人懷疑這些。想必這也是Harry堅持不懈的成果。  
　　但Harry似乎也不打算拿這些豐功偉業來炫耀自己，從來沒在Severus面前提過，他發現Harry幾乎沒有說過任何關於他自己的事情。這些都是Severus在回到Hogwarts之後聽女校長說的。要知道那個老女人得意洋洋的表情總是讓人惱怒，尤其在他無法反對任何關於Harry Potter很善良很聰明是個和他父母一樣優秀的Gryffindor時。雖然他當下很想反駁他的父親並不優秀。  
　　女校長讓Harry在年僅20歲之時就接任Gryffindor院長，雖然還是有些太年輕，不過鑑於Severus也是在20歲時擔任魔藥學教授和Slytherin院長，有這樣的先例再加上Harry作為救世主的聲望，幾乎沒有人反對這個安排。  
　　在他和昔日的Gryffindor院長、現任校長好好聊過之後，他才徹底意識到，Harry Potter真的長大了，他不再是個毛毛躁躁的小鬼頭了。他甚至能扛下整個魔法界的責任，要不是他早已經答應校長要回來擔任教授，他現在可能已經是最年輕的傲羅司長了。  
　　就算是知道了這些事情，Severus和Harry一起回到Hogwarts之後也沒有什麼交集。  
　　Severus的房間在地窖，而Harry的房間在西塔。  
　　Harry的房間離天文塔特別近，Severus一直都不知道為什麼。那裡是對他們兩人而言都是噩夢般的回憶，應該是盡量遠離才是，怎麼Harry反而住到那附近去了？但無論如何都不關他的事不是嗎？Potter愛住在黑湖裡面都不是他需要在意的。

　　這天是Severus例行夜巡的日子，也不知為何，他的腳帶領了他往天文塔的方向前進。他曾經想過再也不會踏入那裡，但身為前任間諜的直覺告訴他，Harry在那裡。  
　　他看見Harry站在窗台上，愣愣地往下看，甚至一隻腳已經跨了出去。他馬上以迅雷不及掩耳的速度衝過去把他拉進了自己的懷裡，要知道這裡可是天文塔！掉下去一定會摔成肉泥的。  
　　他勃然大怒，這個小子怎麼敢這麼輕忽自己的生命？如果真的跳下去，那個畫面Severus連想都不敢想。  
　　「Harry Potter！你的腦子是被巨怪吃掉了嗎？竟然想要從這裡跳下去！」  
　　只見男孩眼神茫然外加兩上掛著兩行清淚，Severus這才發現大事不妙，男孩現在沉浸在自己的世界，他不知道那是什麼，但他知道男孩似乎已經到了極限。  
　　「Severus？」男孩緊緊抓著魔藥教授的袍子，怎麼樣也不肯放開。彷彿那是他最後一根救命稻草一般。  
　　Harry不知道自己怎麼了，腦中一道道綠光閃過，戰友和敵人的屍體彷彿就呈現在眼前，就像這幾年來時常看見的一樣。但他卻是第一次有種自己需要從這裡跳下去才能緩解心理疼痛的感覺。  
　　他知道這只是虛幻的假象，這一切並沒有發生。不，這一切已經是發生過了的。  
　　「Harry？」  
　　「對不起……對不起……」他只是小聲地說道。  
　　Severus覺得這一切都不對勁，現在的Harry簡直脆弱得無法想像。不但陷入了徹底的絕望之中，還有絕對的自我厭惡。他是個明察秋毫的Slytherin，他當然看得出Harry臉上一點點的情緒變化。那是一種怨恨，但他恨的是他自己。天知道魔法界的救世主怎麼會對他自己產生這種情感！  
　　他應該是張揚驕傲的，就如同他的父親和教父一樣，就算Severus不喜歡他們那副德性，但怎麼樣也比眼前這位變形學教授這樣子失魂落魄的好！  
　　他難得放下了所有的尖酸刻薄，將懷中的男孩抱得更緊了一些，並輕輕撫著他的背安慰。他知道自己如果再次刺激，救世主很可能會崩潰。  
　　而救世主就這樣待在魔藥教授的懷裡，享受這難得的一刻安寧。  
　　已經很久沒在他人面前展露出這麼軟弱的樣子了，他明白自己的責任，也知道民眾的信心都掌握在自己的表現上，這些從他親手殺死Voldemort之後就日漸明顯。  
　　而他也從來沒想過要依靠誰，更別說一向厭惡他的Severus Snape。  
　　明天，他仍是魔法界的救世主。

　　「Harry，我得和你談談。」當他隔天晚上在一次看見Harry一個人坐在天文塔的窗邊時，他還是忍不住走了過去。  
　　「當然，Severus。」  
　　Harry請家養小精靈準備兩杯威士忌，並率先拿起來抿了一口。他看起來有點緊張，似乎已經猜到對方要對他說些什麼了。  
　　「你這樣多久了？」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「我說，你有自殺傾向有多久了？」  
　　「我沒有自殺傾向，昨天是意外。」Harry有些慌張地說。他並不認為自己真的想要自殺，那只不過是因為他光是站在這裡就像是看見Dumbledore再一次從他眼前墜落。在那一瞬間，他就認為自己應該要以死謝罪。  
　　這一切都是他的錯！如果他能早一點發現戰爭的可怕，如過他能代替那位老人喝下岩洞裡的毒藥，如果他能早一點相信Severus，說不定一切都會不一樣。  
　　但在那一瞬間過去了之後，他便知道自己這樣的念頭有多麼不可取。就算他死了又如何？那些為了保護他而死的人、那些在戰爭中為了自己心中正義的人，難道就會回來嗎？  
　　所以Harry從來都不打算去死，他寧願將自己的心力都放在還活著的親朋好友身上。為了已逝之人的理想而成長。  
　　「那麼，你昨天是發生什麼事？別告訴我你是打算乘風飛翔。」Severus瞇起了眼，Harry因為在校六年的經歷而下意識顫了一下。  
　　「我……」面對如此直接的Slytherin，Harry覺得有些適應不良。他當然想把自己的心情和壓力全部吐出來，但他怎麼能呢？他知道Ron和Hermione一定會無條件幫助他，他知道自己已經快要到達極限。但他怎麼能呢？  
　　而現在在他面前問他怎麼了的人，卻是Severus Snape。他的好友們問了他無數次同樣的問題，但沒有一次是讓他這麼希望自己能不管不顧將一切傾訴出來的。他想說、他想哭、他想發洩。  
　　但他怎麼能呢？  
　　就算眼前的對象是Severus。  
　　於是他硬生生將哽在咽喉的所有情緒都吞了回去。  
　　「我沒事，謝謝關心。我保證不會有下一次。」  
　　「偉大的救世主明明知道天文塔對自己的影響，卻仍執意要住在西塔又每天晚上來這裡『看夜景』？難道是打算更進一步挑戰自我，還是想證明自己確實有從那裡跳下去都不會受傷的不死之身？」聽見對方語氣明顯的拒絕，Severus的心情也不是太好。一個Slytherin是不會接受拒絕的，他從來不是個有耐心的人，更別說對象是一個Potter。  
　　但這個Potter是特別的。他無法對自己的心否認，這個Potter是不一樣的，他不盲目愚蠢，不驕傲自大。別說他的蠢父親，就連他的母親都無法達到他現在到達的高度。他不了解Harry Potter。他心中建構出的男孩一向都是由他父母的特質組成的：James Potter的自高自傲、Lily Evans的開朗熱情。但這些真的是Harry Potter本質嗎？  
　　看看戰爭結束後的Harry Potter吧……就算是面對最刺耳的嘲諷，也能隱忍下來從不回嘴。從眾人眼中都能看出他領導者最優秀的一面，在同事面前也總是好言好語，從來不曾拿自己的經歷吹噓炫耀。或許年少的Harry Potter真的有過天真無知，真的有過愚蠢魯莽，但現在他早已截然不同。  
　　他想知道眼前這個青年在想些什麼，青年的年紀已經快要超過他的父母當年逝世的年紀了，這也代表了自己或許真的應該放下那些過往了，Lily和劫盜者早已經都不在世了，然而Harry還活生生地站在這裡啊……  
　　當他真的放下時，才發現這一切並沒有那麼難，其實早就無需如此執著，是他自己緊拽著那些過往不放。  
　　「你為什麼關心？」又是這句話！每次只要他問Harry問題，都得反問這一句，難道為什麼真的有這麼重要嗎？他就是看不慣這個男孩露出這麼苦澀的表情，難道還要說出什麼驚天地泣鬼神的理由嗎？  
　　「我想這並不重要！」  
　　「但對我而言很重要。」青年並沒有鬆口，彷彿只要魔藥教授不給出一個好理由，他就什麼都不會說。  
　　兩人就這麼無言的對視著，最後是Severus嘆了口氣，決定回答青年的問題。  
　　「如果我說，是來自一個Slytherin的認同？你之前說，想和我和平共處，成為朋友。」  
　　「你……我……」想不到竟然是這樣的回覆，Harry顯然有些反應不過來。當初只不過是因為不想跟他索取任何回報，才這麼回答的。想不到Severus卻聽進去了，並且現在主動提出。Harry眼眶不自覺的泛紅。從來沒有想過，有一天自己竟然能和Severus Snape和平相處，更別說取得對方的認可。  
　　「別對我說謊，嗯？」那是一種誘哄的語氣，誰知道一向嚴厲的魔藥教授竟然能用這種語氣說話。Harry不禁一楞，在那雙眼睛的注視之下，他只能緩緩點頭。  
　　「我希望你沒事。」  
　　「我……」答應對方不再說謊，但他又說不出自己發生什麼事，鑒於他都不知道自己的狀況到底是怎樣。  
　　「Harry？」聽見男人認真而關心的語氣，讓他忍不住真的落淚。  
　　看見眼前哭泣的男孩，Severus伸手將他拉過來靠在自己肩上。他知道對方現在的情緒低落，甚至隱隱有些崩潰。他需要一個依靠，不是朋友之間的，而是一個能給他意見、支持他的長輩，或是一個知己。鑒於他的父母、教父、尊敬的校長都已經不在這個世界上，Severus覺得自己應該承擔起這個責任。不是因為Lily，而是因為他真的想要關心Harry這個孩子。  
　　伸手環住了男孩。Severus覺得他的骨頭有點磕手，他才想起了似乎從他還是學生時就是這樣子。若是小時候還能解釋為在親戚家吃不飽飯，誰都知道那一家麻瓜對他不好……但為什麼明明已經畢業這麼久，卻仍這麼瘦？雖然有因魁地奇而清晰的肌肉線條，但整體還是太過纖細。Severus才發現男孩的壓力已經超越他能想像的程度，但似乎一直以來都是這樣，才讓他忽略了這一點。  
　　在迷惑咒的作用下Severus看不出Harry臉上的滄桑，但他永遠也忘不了那一夜看見男孩脆弱的樣子，無法洗去那眼下的黑影，似乎已經牢牢印在腦海之中無法驅逐。一想到那個畫面就讓Severus忍不住想問，這個男孩到底是怎麼保持如此純潔的靈魂？  
　　被世界逼迫扛起『救世主』的責任，卻仍願意保有那份善良的心，Severus自認做不到這種程度。他是眾人眼中的英雄，但現在看來，似乎也只是一個脆弱敏感的男孩。讓他想要真心去保護他，希望他可以過得更好一些。  
　　就是這一刻，才讓Severus想要為了他收起身上的鋒芒，給他一個依靠。如果可以，他願意成為男孩的家人、知己。而他相信他的心情會傳遞給男孩，藉由一個擁抱。  
　　就像是終於找到一個避風港可以靠岸，Harry不再掩藏自已的淚水，任由它們流到Severus的肩頭上。  
　　草藥的味道、寬闊的胸膛、輕撫他背的雙手，無不讓他感到安心。  
　　許久沒有休息過的身體在叫囂著疲憊，於是他便這麼靠在男人身上睡著了。那是他從小到大睡的最安穩的一覺。沒有隨時會來敲門的惡毒親戚、沒有需要時刻警惕的戰爭，只有安全的感受。他願意用一輩子的時間待在這臂彎的庇護之下。

　　Severus輕輕將Harry抱起，那溫度就如同當年一樣。看起來脆弱又柔軟，但其實內裡還是個堅強勇敢的Gryffindor。沒有人比他更了解懷中的青年，那是他的伴侶，他一生唯一的愛。雖然第一次抱著這副身體的時候，是完全純潔、不含一絲妄念的心態，卻不知何時滋生起了強烈的佔有慾。與Lily不同，他從未想過要佔有他的兒時玩伴，但卻想要讓Harry只屬於他。他的靈魂在咆嘯著對Harry的需求，他知道自己不能沒有他。  
　　他錯過了Harry作為領導者打贏戰爭最輝煌的時期，卻見過Harry最脆弱的時候，若二者只能擇一，他會毫不猶豫選擇後者。他願意和Harry一起承擔一切，願意給他一個港灣、一個家。這點從那時起就將不再改變。  
　　他現在還記得當自己看見Harry站在天文塔時那膽戰心驚的感覺，他差點就要失去這個男孩了。  
　　當時他只是不希望失去這一個朋友，或是晚輩？Severus發現自己無法定位那時候自己與Harry之間的關係，可說是互相依靠，可說是互相重視，可說是互相了解。他們是彼此的保護者，是彼此的知己，卻又遠遠不只如此。

第三天

　　這真的很不對勁！Harry已經連續三天夢遊了，他們住在一起至今已經兩年了，Harry的生活習性他一直都很清楚，他從來沒有夢遊過。甚至是他學生時期的夜遊也都是在Harry頭腦、意志都清醒的情況下進行的。這會不會是食死徒的另一個陰謀？又或者是有人想要傷害Harry？一想到有人盯上了他的愛人，Severus便不由自主地想要發怒。  
　　絕不可能由著任何人傷害他的Harry，所以他一直在注意Harry是不是有被下了什麼奇怪的魔藥。但是經過一整天觀察，Severus一點也沒發現Harry的所作所為和平時有什麼不一樣。  
　　一樣記得給Severus一個早安吻，一樣去給那些愚蠢的兒童上課，一樣去大廳吃飯，一樣在下午時去校長室和Minerva單獨聊天吃下午茶。甚至連他入口的食物都一一仔細檢查過了。但是完全沒發現任何異常，他沒看見Harry的時間就是給那群小鬼上課的時候，以及Harry去校長室喝下午茶的時候。  
　　但Harry對魔藥的敏感度是很高的，警覺性也很強，Severus不認為區區學生能暗算到Harry。Minerva更是不可能，誰都知道她和Weasley太太是並列最疼愛Harry的第一名，她們都把Harry當成自己的孩子，簡直都要寵壞他了。唯一值得一提的是Harry在開始夢遊的當天與即將結婚的Weasley么子和即將上任Weasley太太的Granger見過面，但他們除了送喜帖以及聊天之外倒也沒做什麼。況且這兩個人也不可能會害Harry發生危險。如果Harry發生了什麼，他們肯定會是除了Severus之外第一個跳出來的人。  
　　他還特地去查找了有關於夢遊的資料，但卻也沒查出什麼。Harry不喝無夢藥劑已經很久了，他在睡前也沒做什麼其他的事……Severus可不相信性愛會導致夢遊這種事。  
　　但想這麼多也是沒用，Severus最後還是認命地跟在Harry後面。聽說夢遊是不可以叫醒的，所以他很安靜地走在後面。  
　　他看Harry走出了城堡，似乎已經知道Harry會去哪裡。那裡是對於他，也對Harry非常重要的地方。  
　　黑湖旁的大樹。  
　　那是他和Harry第一次談心的地方……雖然不是以一般普通的方式，並且那次的湖邊談話也並非以美好的方式結束。

　　Harry喜歡坐在這棵大樹下，看著黑湖波光粼粼的景色，尤其是夜晚，湖面反而會閃爍著少許的輝光，Harry猜想那大概是星空的緣故。但現在才下午，他沒有課，於是便拿了幾本書坐在樹下看。其他的學生也知道在這時候最好不要打擾Potter教授。  
　　Severus看見眼前的這個畫面，終於明白為什麼其他人都不會在這個時候找他說話。這個畫面太安詳、太平和，讓人完全無法進入。他看得出來Harry正在和自己獨處，或許這裡是除了天文塔之外，最讓Harry放鬆的地方了。  
　　學生時期他就時常逮到夜遊的Harry在這兩個地方出沒，不是在哭就是在沉思。當時他沒深想，只把這些當作成長的跡象，卻沒思考關於男孩心理壓力的可能性。對於那時的他而言，只要Harry Potter活著就好，至於心理活動是如何他一點也不關心。  
　　但是現在他想了解Harry，想知道Harry在想些什麼，想知道Harry到底經歷過什麼。但Harry卻一直對此避而不談，只要一提起戰爭就開始顧左右而言他，不知道在顧忌什麼。甚至他敢說，就連Granger和Weasley都不完全理解Harry。究竟是什麼讓一個一向直來直往的Gryffindor學會了隱藏秘密？  
　　自從在天文塔上那次偶遇之後，他還沒能和Harry單獨相處過，並不是他們刻意避開或什麼的，只是雙方都很忙。作為兩個學院的院長，教授的科目又都是必修課，尤其Harry還對學校的事務不甚熟悉，還在磨合中。所以他一直找不到機會和Harry聊聊，好了解他在想些什麼。  
　　現在他看見了一個能夠接近Harry的機會。  
　　他不打算否認他想到的方法事實上有那麼一點卑鄙的欺騙，但他是個Slytherin，有何不可？  
　　下定決心的Severus走入了禁林，當他再次「走」出來時，他已經轉換為阿尼馬格斯型態了。他的阿尼馬格斯是一條白底黑紋的極北蝰——具有毒性的一種蛇類並且在英國境內不算少見——他的鱗片十分有光澤，一看就知道十分健康的樣子。  
　　他默默爬行到Harry腳邊伏在那兒，他其實並不確定Harry擺脫掉Voldemort的魂片之後是否還保有蛇佬腔的技能，於是他沒有開口。

【】→『』  
　　【你好，你也出來曬太陽啊？】Harry開口了，發出了嘶嘶的聲音，但現在是蛇類的Severus反而不覺得這樣的聲音陰冷，反而聽出了Harry溫柔的語調。他想像不到竟然連一條蛇——一隻畜生——都能得到Harry的善意和溫柔，他不明白男孩究竟是不是同情心太過氾濫。  
　　【你聽得懂我說的話。】  
　　男孩愣了一下，似乎有些詫異他的話語，但仍然好聲好氣的回答了。【哦……這個問題很複雜，但總之我現在應該是英國境內唯一一個蛇佬腔。】Harry的語氣聽不出情緒，Severus覺得這似乎是一個切入點。  
　　【你不高興自己是個蛇佬腔？】  
　　Harry仔細的思考了一下才回答：【不，我厭惡的不是蛇佬腔，而是我成為蛇佬腔的原因。它讓我和一個邪惡的黑巫師有了更多的共同點……】  
　　【黑巫師？】  
　　【是啊！他的名字叫做Tom Riddle，以前也是這裡的學生。對了，我叫Harry，你有名字嗎？】  
　　【呃……你可以給我取一個？】Severus不可能說出自己的名字，否則就前功盡棄了，但他實在沒有什麼適合的名字，臨時也想不出什麼來。  
　　Harry審視的看了看那條蛇，思考了一下。回答道：【嗯……那麼Silvy怎麼樣？】  
　　【哪來的靈感？】  
　　【銀色（Silver）是Slytherin的代表色，我認為很適合你。】  
　　【我是黑色的。】  
　　【別這樣，黑色也很美啊！總讓我想到一個人。】  
　　【誰？】  
　　【我的魔藥教授，Snape教授。】Severus有些驚訝，Harry提到自己時表情是全然的柔和，不帶有任何惡意。難道Harry認出他來了？但這是不可能的，因為根本沒有任何人知道他的阿尼馬格斯型態。他原以為那些態度是在他面前裝出來的，但看來似乎不是如此？他早該知道，一個厭惡自己的人是不可能為自己付出那麼多東西的。  
　　【他是個怎樣的人？】他真的很想知道在Harry眼中，自己是什麼樣子的。  
　　【哦……他不是善人也絕非惡人，他是個執著的人。一旦認定一個人、一件事，就會做到底。他可以為了一個約定，守護他最討厭的人的兒子卻備受誤解整整七年，他是一個非常出色優秀的Slytherin。】Harry苦笑了一下，Severus不明白這個笑容的意義。  
　　【你好像不討厭他？】  
　　【……我是世界上最沒有資格討厭他的人。】  
　　【但也不代表你需要喜歡他。】  
　　【……我們能不聊這個嗎？】Harry臉上難得露出了疲憊的樣子，Severus不明白為什麼，他們之間的相處早就不再劍拔弩張，甚至Harry也說了不討厭自己，那又是什麼讓他閉口不言關於自己的事？  
　　【好吧……你看起來有很多煩惱，你聞起來很哀傷。】  
　　【我想是戰爭的後遺症吧……我失去了很多朋友，我希望那時我能更強大，若不是因為我，他們就不會死了。】  
　　【……是生物都會死的。】Severus不知道該說些什麼，他也無法安慰眼前的青年。  
　　【他們都死了，我卻還活著……】  
　　【你得代替他們活下去。】  
　　【我寧可自己從來就不曾存在過。】Severus突然一陣怒火中燒。他怎麼可以這樣想！他怎麼可以這樣輕忽自己的生命？這就是他當時為什麼要從天文塔跳下去的原因嗎！他早就不想活了！  
　　【大家都說我是救世之星，但我覺得我只不過是災星罷了。我的父母、教父、校長、同學都是我害死的，我甚至差點害死多次捨命救我的人。我這一生絕不可能結婚生子，我不想也害死他們。】Severus感到顫慄，Harry是這樣看待他自己的嗎？難道他從五年級就開始這麼想了嗎？而自己卻認為他自高自大、目中無人嗎？他錯看Harry Potter多久了？  
　　【他們是你殺死的嗎？】  
　　【他們是為了保護我而死的。】  
　　【代表讓你活下來是他們的心願，不是嗎？】  
　　【可是我也希望他們活下來啊！】Harry的嘶嘶聲變大了，他的語氣激動，神情緊張，Severus看得出Harry是真的這麼想。他不禁有些感慨，他從小看到大的孩子竟然為了這些事情這麼自責，說不心疼自己都不相信。他在乎Harry，他想保護他，他想照顧他。在Severus心中Harry永遠都是個男孩，但這個男孩卻在不知不覺間受到了這麼嚴重的傷害。  
　　就像是自己的孩子在外面受了委屈一樣的感覺？  
　　【戰爭死人是難免的，就像蛇也總是在相互廝殺中存活。】  
　　【但他們本不該死。】  
　　【他們已經死了，你再自責也於事無補。你覺得他們若是知道你為他們的死而升起輕生的念頭，他們會不會擔心？會不會自責？你希望他們為了自己的死而自責嗎？】  
　　【不！】Harry流下了眼淚，Severus不想看見他哭。他爬上了Harry的肩上，用自己的蛇信舔舐著他的淚水。他不知道一個人的淚水也能是這樣的溫度，冰涼卻炙熱。  
　　他沒叫Harry別哭，他知道男孩需要發洩，世上的每個人都說Harry Potter是現在英國最偉大的巫師，但卻沒有一個人知道他其實負擔了太多本不該屬於他的責任。他現在才20歲，卻被迫面對人間百態，他歷經的恐怕比許多年逾半百的人還多得多。  
　　他用他粗長的身軀環繞著男孩，做出了擁抱的動作。雖然蛇的身體是冰冷的，但Harry此時卻貪戀這樣的感覺，他感覺這和Severus的擁抱一樣，結實強壯。  
　　安全感。  
　　【謝謝。】  
　　【你有朋友嗎？或是女朋友。任何可以依靠的人？你需要聊聊。】他覺得Harry應該找人聊一聊，無論是不是跟自己。當然，現在他就在這裡，Harry當然可以告訴他所有的秘密。他可不用擔心一條蛇把他的秘密說出去，畢竟這世界上已經沒有別的蛇佬腔了。  
　　Harry先是愣了一下，而後自嘲似的笑了笑。【我不會和我的朋友討論這些事情，大家都希望能從那場戰爭走出來，我不打算因為自己微不足道的煩惱去讓他們回憶起那些。而且我也不認為我會有女朋友，以前有過，但以後絕不可能會有了。】  
　　【你可以考慮交個女朋友什麼的，聽說人類都是需要家庭的。】  
　　【不了，我愛的人永遠也不可能喜歡我的，而我也不可能再愛上別人了。】Harry的聲音聽起來很是落寞，這句話也勾起了Severus的興趣。Harry有心上人了？但他卻不曾提過，而他似乎很不想提起他那個神祕的心上人。總不會是個有夫之婦吧？  
　　【你不是救世主嗎？不會有人拒絕你的。】  
　　【那你就太不瞭解他了，他或許討厭的不是我本身，但只要一看見我他就會心生厭惡。】  
　　【他？堂堂救世主喜歡的對象竟是個男人？】Severus有些不敢相信，他知道Harry曾經交過兩個女朋友，五年級的張秋，六年級的Ginevra Weasley。  
　　【呵呵！還有更讓人驚訝的呢！我愛的男人大了我二十歲，而且曾經是我的教授。】男孩的臉是十足的自嘲意味，他聳了聳肩，彷彿剛才扔出這個重磅炸彈的人不是他一樣。  
　　Severus已經說不出話來了，這些資訊怎麼可能拼湊不出Harry愛慕的對象？厭惡他，大他二十歲，曾經的教授。  
　　Harry愛著自己？  
　　但這怎麼可能呢？他對Harry一向苛刻，幾乎毀了他整個學生生涯。可說他對Harry Potter的荼毒更勝黑魔王。尤其他親手殺死了男孩的人生導師，儘管他暗中保護他，但他完全可以認為那是自己害死他父母所需要償還的債啊！  
　　Harry看過他的記憶，或許會對他改觀，但絕不會愛上他。  
　　沉默在一人一蛇之間蔓延，最後Harry開口了。  
　　【和你聊天很愉快，但我不得不問你接近我的目的了，尤其你知道了這麼多我的事情。若你回答得好，我或許會心情很好的放了你。阿尼馬格斯先生。】  
　　Severus完全不知道自己在哪個地方出了錯，他認出自己了？不，若是認出他是Severus Snape，Harry絕不可能傻傻的表露他的愛意，就算是為了捉弄他也不可能。那麼就是看出這條蛇是個阿尼馬格斯，卻不知道他的真實身分。  
　　【你……】  
　　【我怎麼會知道你是阿尼馬格斯？這很明顯，你說話的用詞很多和蛇類不一樣。例如，蛇類絕不會使用『男人』這個詞，他們會用『雄性』來稱呼。還有，蛇和人類一樣，每條蛇都會有自己的名字，而你沒有。再者，蛇類不會知道我在魔法界的地位，蛇類沒有『救世主』的概念。況且你一聽見我說蛇語，第一句話竟然不是『尊敬的蛇佬腔』，就算是最高傲的蛇王，也會對蛇佬腔畢恭畢敬。最後，是什麼讓你認為身為變形學教授的我分辨不出一個阿尼馬格斯？】Harry危險的瞇了瞇眼，似乎有種要殺人滅口的氣勢。Severus不敢保證Harry會不會真的殺了他，在別人眼中救世主也不過是殺了一條毒蛇罷了，根本也不可能違法。  
　　【你從一開始就知道了……】他肯定的說。【那你為什麼還要回答我的問題，尤其是關於感情的那部分。】  
　　【因為會用阿尼馬格斯接近我的人，不是記者就是暗殺者，而顯然你還沒殺了我。況且，你真的認為你把我愛上Severus Snape的事情說出去，會有人相信嗎？就像當初沒有人願意相信Voldemort的歸來一樣，人們永遠只會相信自己願意相信的東西。尤其整個英國魔法界都知道Snape和Potter水火不容，就算報導出來也只會被看作胡編亂造。】Severus突然感到一震被冒犯的憤怒，在Harry眼中，他就和那群無腦的記者同一個德行嗎？雖然他問了很多關於Harry Potter有點——呃……或許是相當——私人的問題，但不代表他會想把這些秘密外流。  
　　【好了，現在是我在問你問題。你是誰？你真的是記者嗎？雖然我覺得不太像……可是我想不到別的可能性了。】Harry擺出了談判的姿態，Severus沒有見過他這個樣子，平時對學生、其他教授總是謙和有禮。雖然看得出來除了Longbottom和Minerva之外，他和教職員總是保持著一定的距離，但絕不會擺出這麼警覺的樣子。而在自己面前，Harry大多時候都低著頭，不敢與自己直視。儘管他們時常聊天，但Harry卻鮮少看著自己的眼睛說話。  
　　而現在Harry散發出來的是領袖氣勢，他從沒機會領教Harry的談判功力，但顯然也已經不容小覷。就連長年擔任雙面間諜的自己都有些忍不住有些緊張，不過他仍然很鎮定，他連在黑魔王面前都能面不改色的說謊，又怎麼會懼怕一個Gryffindor？  
　　【我只是好奇，好奇關於你的事情。】最後他回答。  
　　【是嗎？好奇心說不定會殺死蛇唷！】Harry殘酷地笑了笑，瞇起了碧綠的雙眼。  
　　那是戰爭狀態的Harry。無論對什麼樣的突發狀況都不會輕易放過，阿尼馬格斯尤為危險，通常都是格殺勿論。這是Severus第一次看見Harry充滿殺氣的樣子。學生時期的Harry雖然恨他，卻不夠強大也沒有對任何人有殺意。戰後的Harry早已收斂鋒芒，將危險的一面隱藏起來。  
　　【你要殺了我嗎？】  
　　【不，我感覺得出你沒有惡意，否則我也不會告訴你這麼多事情了。我想我只是太累了，不想一個人守著這些秘密了。】Harry在草地上躺下，Severus掛在他的肚子上。【或許你可以在我死後寫一本書，就叫做救世主不可告人的祕密？】Harry自己說完便咯咯笑了出來，但Severus完全不能明白笑點在哪裡。  
　　Severus又想起，自己在年輕的時候，也曾經因為很多事情而生夢魘。甚至可說是在黑魔王死前，他沒能安穩的睡過一天覺。所以他現在格外能理解Harry的心情，想找個信任的人把一切煩心事全都扔出去，但卻再也沒有人聽他說這些只能被永遠埋藏心底的秘密。  
　　而Harry現在也是如此，他自己花了好多年的時間調解，況且他還有個Harry Potter可以當作發洩情感的對象——無論是厭惡還是愧疚。但Harry現在卻沒有，他愛的人幾乎全都死去了，他沒有親人，朋友不完全了解他，心裡有愛人卻永遠不能說出口。想到這裡Severus有些微微的罪惡感，他的人生有一半以上是他摧毀的。  
　　他想知道為什麼救世主的人生會如此悲哀，而他卻還能這麼堅強？若是他，這個年紀可做不到他這樣。  
　　【說出來，相信我。】Severus最後只是這麼說，他想Harry還是相信他的。雖然他得說這樣相信一個來路不明的阿尼馬格斯是件蠢事，但他實在沒有辦法怪罪眼前的男孩。  
　　男孩還是和他說了許多內心話。或許是真的相信了他，或許只是內心的負擔超過了負荷。但Severus真正聽見了男孩的心聲。  
　　他說，他從小到大沒體會過家庭的溫暖。  
　　他說，他寧願用自己的生命和所有名譽換回他的家人。  
　　他說，他對親友的死亡懊悔不已。  
　　他說，世人總只看見他光鮮亮麗的一面，連他的朋友也沒能完全觸及他真正陰暗的一面。  
　　他說，他厭惡別人稱呼他為救世主。  
　　他說，他不止一次想逃離魔法界。  
　　他說，他很累。  
　　他很累。  
　　Severus聽了之後再一次發現他真的從來不瞭解這個男孩。他曾認為他是個Potter，不然就是Lily的兒子，但他其實也是Harry。  
　　男孩從小就一直遊走於死亡邊緣，以少年之身獨撐整個鳳凰社、整個魔法界。但他卻從來沒有退縮，明明他沒有任何義務承擔這些責任。魔法界沒有為他帶來福祉，卻一直要求他拯救自己。Severus自己也是，他希望能藉由保護男孩而贖罪，卻忽略了這本就不該是一個十來歲的男孩應該面對的。  
　　【Harry，願意和我說一下你的愛人嗎？】  
　　原先還在滔滔不絕的男孩，卻在這句話之後嘎然而止。表情也瞬間凝滯。  
　　Severus很想知道Harry對自己的想法，但也知道無法面對對方直接跑到他面前的表白，他明白這樣的做法非常卑鄙，好奇卻又不打算為此付出任何代價。  
　　就在他已經不為得到答案抱持希望時，Harry開口了。  
　　【我……其實我不知道自己為什麼會愛上他。一開始我只是對他感到好奇，想知道他心裡在想些什麼，我不斷回憶他的經歷然後揣摩他的內心。在不斷的觀察與思考中慢慢理解他心裡的傷痕和苦楚。起初只有好奇和愧疚，我知道自己也曾經誤解過他，甚至對他說過很多讓我後悔不已的話，現在想來那些都是年幼不懂事，甚至看不清事實。後來……我也不知道怎麼回事，那些理解和內疚全都轉變成了愛慕，但我知道自己對他的感情不是孩子的迷戀，我是真的愛他，我願意為他獻上我的一切。雖然他不會接受。】這是Harry的回答。  
　　【你為什麼認為他不會接受呢？說不定他也……】Severus停止了話語，因為他知道那是不可能的。他確實不會接受。他愛Harry，但不是情人之間的愛。他願意為了Harry付出他的一切，卻沒有情人之間的激情，反而像是長輩對晚輩的疼愛——雖然他極力的否認自己出現了疼愛這種近乎溫柔的情緒。  
　　【……如果他有那麼一點的可能接受我的感情，他就不會變成一個阿尼馬格斯來套我的話。】Harry笑了笑，站起身，離開。  
　　等到Severus消化了Harry臨走前的那句話時，男孩已經走遠了。  
　　後來的幾天，除了在用餐時間的大廳之外，他便再也沒有見到Harry，就連以往在走廊的偶遇也全都消失了。他知道Harry在刻意避開他，而重點是他竟完全找不到男孩，無論是沿著他上課的路線去等、或是刻意去了他的辦公室敲門，就是見不到男孩。彷彿知道他在哪裡一樣。  
　　他也知道自己這樣的行為觸犯到Harry的底線了，他不應該利用那種狀況逼問Harry。明明知道他的心靈脆弱，卻裝成一條無害的蛇和他談心。儘管身為Slytherin，Severus並沒有太多的罪惡感，但Harry顯然很不高興。  
　　連續幾天，他終於再一次在大樹下遇見男孩，他想男孩或許是在等他。他走了過去。  
　　【Harry……】  
　　【Severus，你不需要有任何的負擔，我不會要求你接受我的感情或是正視它。我明白是我不對，我不該利用那樣的狀況和你說那些。】  
　　【不，是我不該問你那些問題。】  
　　【那我們還有可能成為朋友嗎？】Harry看向了他，帶有隱隱的期望和害怕被拒絕的恐懼，那雙綠眼睛無法遮擋任何情緒，就像湖水一樣將男孩的所有情感都映射了出來。  
　　【難道偉大的救世主不願承認他卑微的同事兼前魔藥教授為他的朋友？】  
　　【不，那是我的榮幸。我很高興你沒有因為我的失言而收回那些。】男孩笑了笑，Severus看得出那是真心的笑容，Harry真的只要求和他做朋友嗎？他真的安於現狀嗎？Severus不知道。  
　　Harry愛他。他現在可以從男孩所有的舉動看出他刻意埋藏起的愛意，其實那些一直存在，只是他從沒發現過而已，Harry並沒有絲毫改變。一如既往的付出、一如既往的隱藏。  
　　說沒有觸動是假的，但他不容許自己因為感動而接受這份感情，因為這樣只會更加傷害Harry。  
　　但他還是很樂意接受甚至享受男孩的依賴和信任，他允許自己以一個保護者的身分站在男孩身邊。  
　　他知道Harry了解他，而他也了解了Harry。他想這還是得歸功於那次湖邊談話，儘管最後結束的方式不盡理想，但仍給予了他們正面的影響。  
　　Severus看著波光粼粼的黑湖面，身邊坐著一個擁有如水般清澈雙眼的男孩。

　　Severus默默跟著Harry回到屬於他們的地窖，不敢相信自己真的能得到這樣一個完美的愛人。  
　　Harry是他的摯愛，是Merlin賜予的他的一切。他曾經愧疚過，他毀了男孩的一生，他讓他失去家庭，甚至剝奪他建立新家庭的機會。他讓Harry處於痛苦之中，無論是戰爭的噩夢或是失去的哀慟，他都曾讓這個男孩痛苦過。  
　　但所幸他還能彌補，還能給予男孩溫暖和依靠。事實上他一直都很清楚男孩想要什麼。一個不在乎他是誰的人，一份獨屬於Harry的愛，不是『活下來的男孩』、不是『救世主』、不是『Harry Potter』。只是Harry，那個綠眼黑髮的男孩。  
　　而三年前的Severus給不了他。他承認他當時還是將他看作Lily的兒子，難免多照顧一些，但他也知道自己已經慢慢屏除那些成分，看見屬於Harry的特質。他早該這麼做，Harry不是Lily也不是James。  
　　他想，他能理解為什麼自己會愛上Harry了，因為看見他是那樣真心為一個人奉獻自己的一切，毫無保留的愛。不計得失、不求回報，多麼Gryffindor的愛啊！那樣的耀眼吸引了自己，就算Harry愛上的對象不是自己，Severus應該還是會因此愛上這樣的Harry。  
　　他能看見Harry散發的光芒和溫度，他很慶幸自己最終接受了那些。  
　　那時他也曾經懷疑Harry為什麼要救他、為他辯護、為他尋找立足之地，或許一開始只是為了報恩，但他不相信有任何人的報恩會是這樣的自我奉獻。那只可能是出於愛。  
　　他會使用這麼Gryffindor的字眼全是Harry的錯。  
　　但他不討厭，一點也不討厭。

 

番外

　　這是Hogwarts一個罕見的畫面，一向嚴肅不苟言笑的魔藥教授帶著堪稱柔和的表情，被魔法界的救世主、現任的Gryffindor院長牽著手前進。  
　　不過這條走廊一向沒什麼人，所以不至於嚇到一群還未成長的孩子們，否則若是醫療翼的女巫因為學生同時被嚇暈而找他們理論那可是個天大的麻煩。  
　　看著身旁並肩而行的青年，Severus感到一股由衷的滿足感，緊牽的手，就像緊握著幸福一樣。雖然他不曾在愛人面前坦言過什麼，但是誰都能看得出來他對愛人的遷就和疼愛。  
　　Severus清楚地記得他兩年前曾經走在Harry後面。但周遭很黑、很暗、很安靜，而Harry那時也不知道他跟在他的後面。  
　　「想不到竟然走到這裡了呢……Severus，你記得這裡是哪裡嗎？」  
　　他當然記得這裡是哪裡，他記得的，左轉第三間教室。放著那面鏡子。  
　　見男人不發一語，Harry只是笑笑。在回到Hogwarts之後，他只有來過一次，卻偏偏被Severus發現，那時他可緊張了。他早已擺脫那些過去，只是走出來前，總得再面對一次。

　　Severus平時根本不曾走過這條走廊，再怎麼調皮的學生都不會到這裡來夜遊。太陰森、太黑暗、太隱蔽。被直覺牽引著來到了這條年久失修的走廊，在頭腦開始阻止自己之前，腳步便率先移動了起來。  
　　他只來過一次，十年前為了暗中保護『活下來的男孩』而不得不尾隨著他四處夜遊，以免他被哪個唯恐天下太平的傢伙弄死了。  
　　而今天夜巡時卻看見Harry從這條走廊轉進去，他幾乎是隨著本能的跟上去。  
　　Harry並沒有發現他，而是走進了角落的一間教室。他站在門口，沒有進去。  
　　教室裡面有一面鏡子，他記得當年Harry看見這面鏡子時哭得泣不成聲。他知道那是什麼，意若思鏡。當時無意中聽見了老校長和Harry的對話，他知道Harry渴望親情，但當時他卻認為這是他做為『活下來的男孩』所應付出的代價，畢竟那條命可是用Lily的換來的。  
　　他忽視了這個男孩其實也在自責、他不知道對方可能更痛苦，從沒人問過他願不願意看著親友一個個為他而死。Severus突然覺得從前的自己真是愚蠢至極，將所有恨與愧疚全都投射在一個無辜的受害者身上，真是可以再卑鄙一點啊！  
　　他看著男孩再次走向了那面鏡子，臉上露出了十分溫柔、沉醉的微笑，嘴角的弧度可以看到無盡的幸福，卻不難從眼底看出隱藏其中的絕望。  
　　Harry輕聲喃喃著：「真可悲，我渴望的總是我不可能得到的東西。」  
　　男孩緩緩將手舉起，往肩上的位置伸去，似乎是想觸摸什麼。但他終究沒有往下拍去，或許是因為他很清楚，那裡站著的始終只有他一個人。

　　Harry一向喜歡夜遊，最喜歡的就是在夜深人靜的時候，獨自披著隱形衣漫步在校園中。沒有人看得見他，這時候的他是屬於自己的。  
　　而現在成為了教授，他依然喜愛在這座城堡中探尋著未曾走過的道路。他對這條道路很熟悉，來過很多次。他記得這間教室，意若思鏡。  
　　Dumbledore說，那面鏡子是反映出觀看者內心深處最渴望的事物，但那是虛假的，我們都不應該沉溺其中。但還是忍不住想看，因為他內心渴望的，都是得不到的。  
　　他記得自己第一次面對這面鏡子，他看見了父母、看見了他的家人。當時他答應老校長絕不會再來找這面鏡子，他做到了。他一直渴望親情，那是從來沒有人能給予他的。Dursley家不可能給他，而Weasley家也無法真正填補他對親人的渴望，儘管他們都把彼此視作家人。  
　　第二次是四年級時偶然路過，當時他為了三強爭霸賽緊張的睡不著覺。他依然看見了自己的父母，但這次多了教父Sirius和Lupin教授。那時的他或許是最幸福的時候了，雖然危險近在眼前，但至少能享受到教父的愛，那時他才知道，父親是什麼樣子的存在。  
　　第三次，是在六年級，依然看見了那些人，但又多了他的朋友、Weasley家的人、DA……他失去過，所以更想去保護鏡子裡出現的每個人。在失去了教父之後，他開始不甘軟弱，開始努力。在混血王子的幫助下他學到了很多，當時的他感謝這一切，在最需要的時候將力量送到他的手中。  
　　第四次，是七年級時，他還看見了Dumbledore和Snape。當時只覺得諷刺，加害者與被害者。真是新奇的組合！但他更驚訝的是，Snape出現在了他的鏡像之中。他們一直互相討厭，這是整個Hogwarts都知道的事情，或許是因為他就是混血王子。他很清楚知道自己喜歡上了混血王子，但卻被狠狠地澆了一桶刺骨的冷水，他喜歡上的人，竟然是他最討厭的教授，而且還殺死他最尊敬的長輩，在他面前。  
　　後來，他不再尋找這面鏡子，這面鏡子其實不是他內心的渴望，而是死亡名單吧？只要是他所渴望的人，都將從這世上消失。  
　　曾經，他擁有家人、父母的疼愛，但他們因為保護他而死了。後來，他得到了一個教父，以為自己能夠擁有一份屬於自己的親情，但他的教父也擋在他前面而死了。Snape殺了Dunbledore、不久後Lupin也死了、Fred也死了、DA損失慘重，不少學生都在最後一戰中身亡。如果他們不曾被自己渴望，是不是就能逃過一劫？  
　　凡事只要是他Harry Potter想要的，Merlin就會硬生生地將它們奪走，直到他除了自己什麼也不剩下。  
　　而他最要好的朋友也曾經因此被他冷落一陣子，他回到Hogwarts完成學業時幾乎不予任何人打交道，連Ron和Hermione也因此曾誤解過他，他也樂於如此。後來若不是為了替Snape正名，他或許不會拜託Hermione。  
　　也是因此那女孩發現了他有這樣的心態，試圖想要開導過他，也希望可以減少他這樣的內疚感。曾經帶他去找麻瓜的心理醫生聊過，也親自讀了不少關於這方面的相關書籍。但最後成效甚微，他還是偶爾被惡夢驚醒，時常想起戰友、家人死去的畫面。  
　　後來他開始熟練使用迷惑咒、忽略咒來隱瞞自己的狀況，再加上他的表現看起來也沒什麼異常。好友們也以為他真的過去了那道坎，便不再緊迫盯人要求他去看醫生。但是真實情況卻只有自己知道，他感覺自己沒有什麼問題，不認為自己的認知有什麼錯。  
　　他是錯的，他的一切都是錯的，若是他從來沒有出生就好了。或許黑魔王不會消失那十一年，或許戰爭會更加險惡，但他的父母、教父會好好活著互相鼓勵著度過這段艱困的時期；或許Hermione和Ron會有相對平安一點的學生時期，Weasley家不會成為食死徒注目的焦點；而Snape也不需要做什麼間諜，甚至有生命危險。  
　　畢業以後，他知道自己渴望什麼，不需要鏡子告訴他。但他絕不會去追求，因為那只是將自己推入另一個絕望的境地而已，他不想也害死他。所以他不解釋、不示好，將所有的愛慕全都鎖在心裡不肯洩漏一分一毫。那是他心底最沉痛的秘密，他以為自己會將『我愛你』這句話帶進棺材，本來確實是這樣打算的。但他情難自禁，他知道自己的眼睛總會洩漏很多秘密，所以他拚了命也要練成鎖心術。讓別人知道他愛著Snape就是給他增加危險罷了，Harry絕不可能冒這些風險。  
　　他愛他，他可以為了讓他活得毫無負擔而付出一切。  
　　一開始他對Snape只是單純的尊敬和另眼相看，但不知不覺，他流連於Snape的記憶，他覺得像是在看自己的人生一樣。雖然不同，但他覺得自己能夠理解教授的心情，並且有種他也會理解自己的感覺。  
　　不知道該怎麼說，但那確實是他心靈的寄託。當他一有想要逃避現實的時候，他會用冥想盆躲進那個世界中，不只是尋找認同感，也不只是尋找安慰。Snape讓他感到安全。  
　　後來，這樣的依賴在不知不覺間變成了愛戀，等到Harry發現時已經到達無法收拾的程度了。但他很清楚，自己愛著Snape的一切，包括他不健康的過去、尖刻的性格、如刀一般的諷刺。或許曾經的厭惡在愛上這個人的同時，也全都轉變為迷戀。  
　　他也很清楚，自己對Snape不是青少年的著迷，那是愛，真正的愛情——或許不只侷限於愛情，但絕對包含了這個濃烈的情感。他願意接受對方的一切，願意與他承擔苦痛、共享榮辱。  
　　那時他常盯著昏迷中的Snape，那會讓他的心靈得到一些平靜。但他知道自己絕對留不住這個人，有時會有點自私地希望他不要醒來，至少他能活在這個安穩又屬於自己的環境中。但他知道自己還是期待著Snape從蛇毒中痊癒，所以他對於昔日教授兼現任愛慕對象的照顧已經到了無微不至的程度。什麼都要求自己來，不接受家養小精靈的幫助，不依賴魔法的便利，一切都由自己親自操刀。  
　　當他看見Snape從昏迷中甦醒時，毫不遮掩地哭了，他不介意在Snape面前軟弱一回。他努力的回報全在這一刻滿足了他，只要他還活著就好。  
　　但他的工作還沒有結束，他必須確保這個社會接受Severus Snape這個人，並且確保食死徒全都落網。否則他辛辛苦苦將人救回來了，卻要時時刻刻恐懼著再次失去。  
　　當時他決定要救下Snape時並沒有想這麼多，只是單純不希望看見這位『教授』在他的眼前失去生命。而且，第一次，他在一向厭惡自己的教授眼中，看見厭恨以外的情緒。那時，他便拋下了對這個總是刁難他的教授的所有厭惡，而是對生命的憐憫。他已經無法承受失去任何人，更何況那個人是混血王子，就憑這一點他也不可能讓他死去。  
　　他看著Snape的眼睛，就像黑洞一般可以把人吸進去，但那雙眼睛就要黯淡下去了。  
　　不！  
　　他用盡了自己一切的方法挽回Snape的生命，揚言就算要付出一切也在所不惜。  
　　幸好最後成功了，否則Harry不知道自己還能再陷入怎樣的瘋狂之中。尤其Snape本人的記憶證明了自己當時的意念有多麼正確。  
　　但他也知道了很多他以前看不見的東西。包括那男人對他的保護，以及他對Lily Evans至死不渝的愛。在知道這件事情之後，他不能否認心理出現了嫉妒的情緒，但他又為此而感到內疚。  
　　他從不打算給自己機會去追求這一段感情，不會有希望的。而且待在救世主身邊會有多麼危險，不需要再一個人去證實它了。他開始在對方面前偽裝自己，小心翼翼地隱藏起自己的感情，展現出來的就像是單純尊敬崇拜教授的學生。  
　　他有十足的把握自己的偽裝不會被任何人發現，好吧！除了Hermione。  
　　他多年的朋友終究不會輕易放過他的反常，雖然只把它歸咎在『戰爭結束後不願再失去任何親友』的情緒上，而未往情愛方面考慮。但這點足以讓Harry注意，不能洩漏出來。要讓大眾接受Snape，免不了Harry的演說和強調，在這樣的情況下要收起自己所有的愛慕是很困難的，但他仍然做到了。  
　　他讓群眾接受了Severus Snape這個人，也沒讓他們忘記Harry Potter和Severus Snape從學生時期就不和。  
　　但這樣的情況在回到Hogwarts之後變本加厲了，尤其是一個開始關心他的Snape教授。他難道不知道他所釋出的每一個善意，Harry都要花多久時間去說服自己不要期待？  
　　他為自己熬製魔藥、他讓自己稱呼他為Severus、他將肩膀借給自己依靠、他願意傾聽自己的心聲。  
　　壓垮Harry的最後一根稻草是，他竟然化成一條蛇來接近自己。這讓他再也無法自欺欺人，他沒辦法隱瞞的，他不可能不說出來的，他忍不住的。  
　　沒給Severus拒絕的機會，他逃開了，並且安於待在『朋友』這個位置上。不可能比這個更好了，Severus永遠也不會愛上自己的。就算是朋友，只要能在他心上占有一席之地就足夠了。  
　　但他還是認為自己太貪心，他不應該奢求任何不屬於他的東西。  
　　哪怕那是他心底最深最強烈的渴望。  
　　距離他上次看見這面鏡子已經是三年前了，他看見他所有的親友都站在他的身邊，距離他最近的是Sirius，他摟著自己的肩膀，帶著豪爽又不失溫柔的笑容，而他的父母就站在他的身後，其他朋友則在他的不遠處。  
　　這一次他看見了Severus……當然不是只有他，只是站在自己身邊的人就只有他。其他的人站在他們的後面，他願意用他的一切來換取這幅美好的光景，但他知道自己就算傾盡所有也得不到這些。  
　　但他想要。  
　　「真可悲，我渴望的總是我不可能得到的東西。」  
　　他忍不住想要伸手去觸碰男人放在自己肩上的手，但最終仍垂下了手。就算虛假，但他仍沉溺在這裡，不想承認這一切都是虛幻的。  
　　Gryffindor什麼時候連認清現實的勇氣都沒有了？  
　　不知道待了多久，他站了起來。  
　　「我不會再回來了。」他明天還會是那個Harry Potter，不容許自己變得軟弱。將Gryffindor的勇氣拾了回來，他會面對所有挑戰，站在困境與朋友中間。他是Harry Potter，絕不輕易言敗。  
　　他離開了那間房間，或許再也不會進來了。留戀地回頭看了一眼，他露出了笑容。才剛出教室門，便看見Snape倚在門邊，一點也沒有偷窺被發現的窘迫。  
　　「Harry……」他若無其事地打了聲招呼，但Harry看得出來這位黑衣教授的鎖心術正在高速運轉。他知道男人全看見了，或許他也早就知道他會在鏡子中看見什麼。  
　　「Severus？今天是你巡夜啊？早點休息。」他擺出一貫的笑容，向對方點點頭。他是個Gryffindor，絕不能輕易陷在消極的情緒中。  
　　「Harry，你看見了什麼？」很顯然，Severus也知道這面投射自己內心的鏡子。但被對方問到這個問題是Harry始料未及的。但這是一個機會不是嗎？他該放下這段不可能的感情了。  
　　只要他能說出來。  
　　「我看見了你，站在我的身邊，像個愛人一般對待我。」Harry淺淺的笑著說，「你知道的，那很美好。但只適合留在夢境裡。」  
　　他不敢相信自己真的說了，就當著Severus這個人面前說出口了，當初他對對方表露愛意時，就因為他知道對方不可能在聽見那些以後做什麼。他只會維持著阿尼馬格斯型態，而Harry完全不需要接受任何拒絕的話語。他認為自己承受不住。  
　　但現在不同了，他身上Gryffindor的每一個細胞都在鼓勵他，接受拒絕吧，然後就能放下了。  
　　「Harry——」  
　　「我不需要道歉也不需要解釋，我需要的是你的拒絕，明確的。」Harry認真地看著對方，近乎懇求地。他祈求他的果斷拒絕，他希望對方可以立刻對他說他們是不可能的，最好外加一點嘲諷和鄙夷好讓他能更快清醒。

　　黑衣教授看著比他矮一個頭的青年，突然什麼話都說不出口。他明白的，如果不愛就應該放他自由，而不是繼續佔有那一份自己不能接受的感情。但他說不出口，拒絕的話就在嘴邊，卻怎麼樣也發不出聲音。  
　　他明明不愛Harry Potter，卻又在不捨什麼？他應該拒絕，然後盡量不尖酸刻薄地祝福Harry在接下來的人生能找到真正愛他的伴侶。  
　　這才是標準答案。  
　　但他最後仍沒有開口。  
　　「我明白了。你本來就沒有義務要回應我的感情——無論是接受或是拒絕。」最後Harry放棄了，他苦笑了一下，繞過男人離開了教室。  
　　他最後還是沒有將話說出口，但他後來發現彼此都有共識將這段感情當作不存在。維持友誼似乎是最好的選擇，他暗自慶幸Harry沒有將這些善意收回去，卻又為此嗤笑自己。  
　　他究竟在奢求什麼？Harry的感情？還是只是希望有人能夠愛自己？  
　　這是自私的，尤其是他自知沒有相應的情感能夠回報。

　　「回去吧！Severus。」男人明顯發現愛人的心情低落了起來，難得主動的牽起他的手。平時只要在地窖以外，Severus很少會主動與Harry有什麼肢體接觸，他認為那是私人的，不應該表現給眾人看。  
　　他的在意，只要Harry知道就好。  
　　但這不代表當他看見愛人缺乏安全感時，仍會將自己偽裝成帶刺的樣子。沒有任何事情比Harry重要。  
　　「在想什麼？」  
　　「……往事而已。」是的，只是往事。現在這個男人就站在這裡，他是屬於自己的。想到這裡，Harry就忍不住露出一個滿足的笑容。

第四天

　　今天Harry在校長室待的時間比平時長了足足兩個小時，Severus真的不知道他到底有什麼話題能和女校長聊這麼久。  
　　最近他在Minerva的辦公室待的時間實在是越來越長，以往每天只是過去喝個下午茶，今天卻到了晚餐時間還沒有回來。最後只差遣了自己的守護神回來告今晚將留在校長室吃晚餐。  
　　他一方面有些生氣，Harry竟然就這樣把自己的愛人扔在腦後，只顧著聊那些無聊的零食或是無腦的學生。但一方面又有些擔心，也不知道是不是因為夜晚的夢遊，導致Harry白天經常恍神和和心不在焉。但Harry從前更加嚴重，並不明顯，若非與他朝夕相處，恐怕Severus也看不出來。  
　　但他查過資料了，夢遊不應該導致這樣的情況發生。就是這點讓他有些懷疑Harry夜半夢遊的真實性，但他想不出他為什麼要這麼做。  
　　他想不透Harry究竟想用這一系列的行動來表達什麼呢？幾年前他Severus就清楚明白Harry Potter絕不是個單純的Gryffindor，在戰爭中他學會了拐彎抹角，並且不得不練就出從細節過濾情報的功力。只要想到這點就讓他心疼不已。  
　　「Severus，你怎麼了？有心事？」當青年回來時便看見自家愛人獨自坐在爐邊沉思，彷彿在思考最艱深的魔藥問題一樣。  
　　「Harry，你到底在做什麼？」  
　　「嗯？我剛剛和Minerva研究出了一道新菜色。」  
　　「Harry……」  
　　「哦……Severus，沒有什麼事情比得上晚餐重要的，不是嗎？」  
　　儘管知道對方在僵硬的轉移話題，Severus也出於信任而沒有戳破。他被青年拉著到了餐桌，享用對方口中的「新菜色」。  
　　Harry的廚藝一向很好，自從第一次嚐到他親手做的食物後便食髓知味。只要是Harry準備的他都會吃得一口不剩來表達他的喜愛。  
　　今天準備的這道菜依舊沒讓Severus失望，也因此而讓他錯過盤問對方究竟在打什麼主意的機會了。  
　　他錯過了質問愛人關於夢遊的事情，也就導致了今天晚上又得被迫看著他從自己的懷抱中跑走。  
　　輕輕嘆了口氣，雖然有股放任不管的衝動，但最終仍是因為各種心理上的折磨而決定跟上去。  
　　今天是醫療翼啊……  
　　這裡可說是改變他一生的地方，他相信這也改變了Harry的一生。

　　一般來說，一個人總會與相互知根知底的人親近起來，儘管他們的關係本來一點都不怎麼樣。  
　　Severus也發現了這件事，他和Harry都知道彼此內心最深沉的秘密。  
　　一個人在臨死前將自己一生重要的回憶交給另一個人的時候都在想些什麼？  
　　事實上，他早已忘記自己當時是以什麼樣的心情將那些記憶交給救世主的了。是解脫？念舊？抑或是放下過往？他的確希望Harry Potter能活下來，所以他要他看著他，希望他能從自己眼中看出些他想表達的話語，畢竟當時他已經說不出話來。  
　　從死亡的盡頭走來，感覺自己就像重獲了新生一樣，那些不堪的、骯髒的、卑劣的過往，似乎都已經被他放在了「生前」。  
　　而他的「新生」，是一個名為Harry Potter的救世主帶來的。他沒告訴過男孩，其實在死亡面前走一遭之後，就徹底看清了，James Potter是James Potter，Lily是Lily，而Harry是Harry。他已經不再厭惡那張臉，他知道自己厭惡的是James Potter，而不是任何一個與他長相相似的人。他也不再認為那雙眼睛和Lily的一樣，因為他很清楚其中的不同。  
　　Harry在知道了他的秘密之後，也讓他看見了自己的另一面。有些脆弱，卻依然堅強，有些沉著，卻仍舊溫暖，有些消極，卻始終勇敢。  
　　更重要的是，Severus發現自己將越來越多的注意力放在了男孩身上。他知道這是不可避免的，當一個人對你訴說了自己不可名狀的愛意時，你會下意識的觀察他，就像是要驗證他的所言非虛一樣。  
　　而那些不經意的觸碰，就如同溫柔的眼神一樣，會被無意識地放大解釋。  
　　他曾經無意間聽Sirius Black對Remus Lupin說過：一個Potter一生只會有一次真正的愛情。

　　「Severus，今天輪到我和你去採買下個月的教學用具了。清單都在這裡。」  
　　「如果不是你花了將近十分鐘在猶豫要穿什麼衣服，我們早就已經出門了。」  
　　「嘿！你不能否認最近天氣變化很大，總得要思考穿怎樣厚度的衣服出門才最適當！別把我說的好像花枝招展的挑選花俏的衣服好嗎？我是實用主義者。」  
　　「那實用主義者先生，我們可以出發了嗎？」  
　　「如果不是你顧著數落我，我們早就已經走到城堡之外了。」  
　　對於Severus而言，能和Harry這樣鬥嘴，也是件不可思議的事。他以為會在對方眼中看見不可隱藏的炙熱愛意，但並沒有，男孩小心翼翼的隱藏了起來。但他還是能從一些細微的舉動和表情看出Harry對他的感情，一方面覺得自己很卑劣，卻又在內心深處渴望這些。  
　　他無法否認當自己得知Harry愛著自己時，內心有種被拯救的感覺。儘管他一直盡力忽視那些，但他知道自己一直尋求那樣的愛。他曾經以為自己愛Lily，但後來發現那也不過是自己追尋的溫暖，他想從昔日的女孩身上得到愛、友誼。就像現在他渴望從她的兒子身上得到一些不一樣的情感，但他不知道這是源於什麼，他也不知道自己對Harry Potter是怎樣的感情。  
　　「我去買這些魔藥材料，你去買書，我想偉大的Professor Potter不會連書名都看不懂吧？」  
　　「好吧！那我們中午在這裡集合，我想順便去買一些其他的東西。」  
　　「難得你貧瘠的腦子能想出這可接受的提議。」Severus有些後悔，他本不想這樣說話的，但見Harry也沒露出在意的表情，也就沒再說什麼。  
　　和青年約好了會合的時間之後，先到魔藥材料店挑選自己上課要用的材料，然後看著街道的布置想起了現在似乎快要到聖誕節了。他對於這個日子沒有任何的好感，吵鬧嘈雜的節日氣氛。幸好有聖誕假期，否則整個Hogwarts都將瀰漫那些可憎的禮物和歌聲……  
　　但是禮物……  
　　如果不是以聖誕節的名義，他並不排斥為Harry準備一個禮物。沒錯，只是以一個同事和朋友之間表達敬意與謝意的名義。  
　　這是從他醒過來之後的第三個聖誕，每年他都會收到Harry的禮物，這是少數他願意收下的禮物之一，他得承認Harry的品味確實比學生時期好了不只一星半點。但似乎他從未想過對方會樂意收到什麼，或許一隻最新的掃把？或許是變形術的最新書籍？或許……Harry什麼都不想要。  
　　在對角巷能夠買到的東西不外乎就是那些……Severus覺得或許熬一副福靈劑會是個不錯的選擇。於是打算折回魔藥材料店選購上等的原料。  
　　「啊——」正當他下定了決心要走回頭路時，聽見一群人一邊逃竄一邊尖叫。本不想趕這淌混水打算繼續前行，卻聽見後方傳來的大叫：「快來人啊！救世主受傷了！」  
　　救世主……他花了好一些時間才將這個名號和Harry畫上等號。而後幾乎是發了狂似的往聲音的來源衝。  
　　他的世界是靜止的，除了往前跑以外幾乎失去了思考的能力，不知道自己還能做些什麼。這種感覺就像當初Lily一家成為黑魔王的目標一樣。  
　　無助。恐懼。絕望。  
　　那些他以為不用再一次面對的東西。  
　　不在乎自己的一襲黑衣被血染透，也不記得自己是怎麼將那個男孩抱在懷裡的，他只知道自己正在用顫抖陰沉的聲音不斷呼喊那個令他撕心裂肺的名字。  
　　「Harry……Harry……」  
　　「Snape！放開Harry！」直到被一名青年拉開時，他才發現自己的手拽的有多緊。  
　　他忽略了那顯而易見的紅髮，他根本無暇思考對方是誰，他只怕Harry的生命再一次溜走。他不想知道為什麼Harry能從黑魔王的手中存活下來，但他知道那絕對是命懸一線的經歷，他不想讓Harry再次和死神搏鬥。  
　　「好了Snape！Harry只是受傷，但你如果再耽誤他就醫的時間，他就真的要死了！」  
　　此時，他願意接受任何的安慰，就算是曾經認為無腦的Gryffindor的判斷，只要他們說Harry不會死，他就願意相信。更何況，對方並沒有哭，除了顯而易見的擔憂之外，並沒有流露出悲痛的樣子。那可是男孩多年的摯友，如果Harry真的有什麼不測，恐怕他絕不會是這個反應。  
　　「好了，我相信Harry更願意回Hogwarts治療，我和你一起把Harry送過去，剩下來的事情就交給傲羅吧。」紅髮青年對同伴交代一些事情，便將Harry使用漂浮咒帶回了學校。  
　　「噢！Merlin啊！快把Harry放到病床上。」這是Pomfrey看見滿身浴血的Harry時的反應，但她的醫術一向高明，只要再遇上她之前還沒有斷氣，基本上就可說沒有生命危險。  
　　看著Harry被一系列的魔藥和魔咒招呼時，他慢慢穩定了心神。失控的感覺並不好受，所幸這不是永久的。  
　　「Severus，你們不是去採買嗎？發生了什麼事？」如果是學生出事，她通常不會過問，畢竟很多人受傷都是他們自己冒險得來的，她不確定知道真相後她會不會發怒。但是教職員工可不會無緣無故惹來一身傷。  
　　「我也不清楚。那麼……他沒事了？」  
　　「是的，如果再晚個幾分鐘可能會造成一些永久性的傷害，但他現在很好。可能會昏迷一陣子，幾天後他就會痊癒了。」聽見校醫都這麼說了，緊繃的神經也終於放鬆下來。  
　　Harry沒事。  
　　「Professor Snape，您想聊聊嗎？剛好能把剛剛的事件報告告訴您。」一向聰明的萬事通小姐在自家未婚夫的通知下也用最快的速度趕來了，她的眼眶還紅紅的，說話還有點哽咽。  
　　「當然。」  
　　他們沒有離開醫療翼，在Harry醒來之前他都不打算離開這裡。他要在第一時間訓斥這個男孩的莽撞和粗心。  
　　「是食死徒——」  
　　「Miss Granger，我記得食死徒已經全部落網了！」他打斷了對方。  
　　「請冷靜。是的，我們都以為食死徒全都在阿茲卡班待著了。但顯然有人一直深藏不露，我們也是剛才才第一次見到他的黑魔標記。不幸的是，他是個Gryffindor，所以我們一直沒有懷疑他。」Severus第一次發現，這個一向頑強的女孩也會露出如此怨憤的表情。是因為Harry。他清楚不過，Harry當初選擇了她和Weasley作為朋友，是正確不過的選擇。他們確實重視他。  
　　「我想知道Harry是被什麼所傷。」Severus握著拳，一時間有些自責，他為什麼要提出分開行動的意見？如果他時刻跟著Harry，就不會有這種事情發生了。  
　　「一般的魔咒怎麼可能傷害Harry呢？這是策畫已久的陰謀，他用了麻瓜界的炸彈，融合一些腐蝕性強的魔藥。」  
　　「沒有黑魔法。」一旦溶入了黑魔法，那些傷口會只更難治癒。  
　　「傲羅已經將他逮捕了，這些都不是我找您談話的理由。」  
　　「真難得也有一個Gryffindor懂得溝通需要鋪墊的藝術了。」  
　　「Harry被盯上，是因為您。您應當知道自己現在能享受到這些平靜的生活是誰的功勞，雖然我想Harry一定不會向您邀功。但您仍要知道，若不是因為當時他竭盡心力的保護您……您知道的，人們對於叛徒的恨會遠勝於仇敵——雖然我不是第一次發現。」一向以愛著稱的Gryffindor眼中也能閃爍出類似於恨意的光芒，當所愛之人受傷時，無論是誰都一樣，不會輕易原諒。  
　　「那麼如你所說，那愚蠢的Gryffindor應該直接來找我。」  
　　「您真的一無所知？Harry曾經在全巫師界面前表明，若想要打你的主意，便需要先踏過他的屍體。雖然那時候每個人都覺得這是因為他不容許一個戰爭英雄受到傷害，簡而言之就是Gryffindor的正義感作祟，即使你是他最厭惡的教授。但我明白，他並不會這樣保護每一個人。他愛你，當我得出這個結論時我只想衝到Harry的面前要求他把眼睛睜開！但不行，你沒見過他那個樣子，就好像一旦我和Ron開口，他就會崩潰……」  
　　他真的震驚了，他早就知道Harry對他的感情不是那種膚淺的、隨時可能會消失的愛情。但他還是沒想到一個Potter能為他的愛人做到什麼程度，就像當初他的父親毫不畏懼為他和他的母親擋在黑魔王面前一樣。而現在，那愚蠢男人的兒子也為了自己的所愛，願意站在全世界的對立面。  
　　那女性一邊說，一邊又紅了眼眶。她氣憤的盯著Severus，就好像他是什麼感情騙子，將Harry的心騙到手又將之踐踏在地一樣。  
　　雖然這不是事實，但或許在其他人眼中就是如此……為了報復討厭的學生，將那段動人又不知真偽的記憶交給他，好讓那男孩在餘生都帶著深沉的悔恨和愧疚，永遠無法抹滅和贖罪。確實很殘忍……難怪她現在一臉就是要將魔藥教授的脖子扭斷一樣，眼中確實是深深的厭恨。  
　　「其實，三年前你到Black老宅時，我聽見了你們的談話。」他淡淡地說了一句，不意外看見對方瞬間空白了表情。  
　　「……我就知道！我就知道是Harry把你藏起來！他甚至取消了我們進入老宅的許可！」  
　　她應該根本沒有學過鎖心術這種高深的魔法，完全不會控制自己的情緒。但他現在也不想計較對方無禮的言語。這女人看起來已經在爆發邊緣。易地而處，如果當年Lily也這樣被James Potter對待，難保自己不會衝上去殺了對方。而這女人只是在這裡對他大罵，應該說這是Gryffindor一向寬容的屬性嗎？Harry也是一樣，再怎麼憤怒也只是默默使用他的鎖心術，從來不會多說些什麼。  
　　他不打算告訴對方因為當時她的造訪，Harry是怎樣道歉並保證下不為例的。那明明是Harry的房子。因為這只會讓她立刻掏出魔杖發出具有攻擊性的咒語，就像當年氣瘋的Harry使用了神鋒無影……失控的情況下，Gryffindor也不會顧忌自己使用的是什麼惡咒。  
　　「Miss Granger，我希望妳能盡快想起來冷靜這兩個字怎麼寫。」  
　　「Hermione，妳還……好嗎？」紅髮青年走了進來，看見站在病床旁邊的兩個人互不相讓的瞪著對方。他第一次看見Hermione這麼生氣，當年自己離開黃金三角時、發現鳳凰社的叛徒時、甚至Harry當時刻意疏遠他們時，Hermione都從來沒露出過這種表情。  
　　他直覺認為是因為魔藥教授因為Harry的緣故和Hermione起了衝突，他們一向擔心自己的朋友，面對Severus時的態度也說不上好。  
　　「Ron，我受不了了，我要把Harry帶走。他不能留在這裡。」Hermione見未婚夫過來，便靠在他肩頭上無聲地哭了，證據就是他衣服上那些水漬。  
　　「噢！Snape你又對Harry做什麼了？」  
　　「我只是站在這裡聽著你的女朋友對我歇斯底里地大吼大叫，此外什麼也沒做。」  
　　「只是罵你而已根本就是便宜你了，Harry今天是和你一起出去的，結果他卻受傷了！」他們都很清楚Harry的傷怪不了Severus，卻仍然將錯推給他，畢竟他也算是這起事件的始因之一。  
　　「Hermione，等Harry傷好了再說，我們先回魔法部，你知道，這件事情必須好好處理，我們不能讓那個叛徒好過。」  
　　謝天謝地，那神經敏感的女人終於隨著自家未婚夫離開了這間醫務室，兩人在關上門之前還擔憂地看了Harry一眼。但Severus不在意。  
　　他再次將注意力放到病床上的青年。  
　　面無血色。眉頭緊蹙。他伸手碰了碰男孩的額頭，將上面被汗沾濕的碎髮撥開。  
　　「Harry……」癱坐在椅子上，他現在沒有力氣離開這裡，或許也能說他沒法安心離去。  
　　他只能看著青年在睡夢中露出痛苦的神色。  
　　「對不起……」聽見青年微弱的聲音，他幾乎跳了起來，但隨即發現對方並沒有醒來，只是偶爾出現的夢話。「對不起……Sirius……」他的心震了一下，難道Harry還在為這麼久以前的事情內疚？已經六年了……他卻還耿耿於懷？  
　　當時他就知道Black的死對Harry造成了很大影響，他甚至在校長室失控。但他以為吼過哭過反省過，Harry就能放下這件事，畢竟他是個Gryffindor啊……但他當時忽略了幾乎一夕成長的Harry Potter，從不會思考到步步縝密，或許這一切都得歸功於Sirius Black的死亡，而當時他甚至是對此表示贊成。畢竟他一直都希望Potter能懂得自保，了解謹慎的重要性。  
　　他輕柔地抹掉Harry臉上的淚水，輕聲說道；「沒事了……過去了。」  
　　睡夢中的男孩在他輕柔的聲音下，慢慢地鬆開了緊繃的表情。  
　　這幾天他總覺得太過安靜……明明吃飯的時候餐廳的吵鬧聲一點也沒有減少，周圍的其他教授依然有一句沒一句地聊天，甚至學生也一樣聒噪不休。但他就是覺得安靜。  
　　尤其是當他終於可以擺脫那些惱人的噪音時，回到地窖卻只覺得被寂靜壓的喘不過氣。除了Harry每週一次的例行來訪之外，他的辦公室從來都是這麼安靜，但為什麼此刻變的那麼難以忍受？  
　　他可不是耐不住寂寞的弱者，但此時卻因為擔心一個Potter而睡不著！  
　　他知道自己對Harry的關注已經超越世界上所有人了，現在就算要他接受Harry的感情也絕不會是一個難以忍受的念頭。但那就代表他愛著Harry嗎？他心裡清楚如果沒能弄清楚自己的感情，卻因為貪圖男孩的溫暖而接受，到最後卻發現那不是愛情，只是得知真相時的衝擊太大，或只是因為感動，那麼定會使男孩受到傷害。  
　　他不想傷害他……

　　不知道自己應該找誰談論這個問題，看看Weasley和Granger的反應就知道了吧？他們只會要求自己離Harry越遠越好，一點實質意見也給不出。  
　　但他也知道那些人不是以「你配不上Harry」之類的理由，他們更在意Harry是否能得到幸福。就算現在眼前的人是黑魔王，只要Harry能得到幸福，他們說不定都不會反對。  
　　最後，他來到了校長室。  
　　「Severus，需要聊聊嗎？」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「我猜猜，是因為Harry？」這個女人自從成為了校長之後就不斷向Dumbledore靠攏，不但喜歡眨眼睛，還喜歡帶人到她的辦公室喝茶。他不禁惡意的想，果然人老了就是容易孤單啊！  
　　「嗯。」Severus不怎麼情願地回答。竟然要首次因為感情問題踏入這間辦公室，這讓他有一種無法言喻的羞辱感，但此刻他也沒什麼可挑剔的。畢竟能為他指點迷津的人也就只有眼前的女校長。  
　　「你在想什麼呢？Harry愛你，只要是你想要的，他都會努力為你做到，就像任何一個Potter一樣。如果你對他說你想要他，他只會高興，不是嗎？就算你不愛他又怎樣，永遠不用擔心會因為這段感情受到傷害。」Miverva輕輕笑了，彷彿眼前男人的問題只是最簡單的算術題，只要知道一加一等於二就足以明白這些似的。而他不相信這個老女人會想不透他的問題！  
　　「Minerva，我當然知道！但我怕Harry受到傷害！」  
　　「那你的答案已經很明白了，不是嗎？你怕他受傷勝過於自己。如果這還不算愛……那麼，Severus，我懷疑你這輩子還能找到另一個愛人。」  
　　「永遠沒有另一個愛人！」當他這麼大聲說出來時，對方幾乎是立刻無比得意地笑了出來。而他也不得不去面對現實，他確實愛上了Harry，以至於光是想像要和另一人建立關係都覺得那是不可饒恕的冒犯。  
　　他早已認定了Harry，在他沒有自覺時。  
　　「妳覺得我能給Harry幸福嗎？」  
　　「我不知道，Severus。但我知道Harry現在很不幸福。」女校長露出一個苦澀的微笑。  
　　「我知道了……」  
　　如果不是因為Harry受傷，他或許根本不會注意到，他早已把那男孩放在心裡最重要的位置。勝過一切。  
　　一想到Harry有可能就這樣失去生命，就讓他害怕的想要摧毀一切。他真的、真的愛上了那個男孩。  
　　隨著自己的心意，他緩步走向了醫療翼。看著沉睡中的Harry，突然覺得一切都圓滿了，這個男孩將會屬於他，而他會保護他、疼愛他、照顧他。  
　　「Harry，我愛你。」輕輕在他額上落下一吻，眼裡的深情連自己都沒有注意到。眼前的青年卻突然睜開了眼，詫異地盯著他瞧。  
　　「S-Severus？」他猶豫地叫道。  
　　「你醒著？」  
　　「……晚飯前就醒了，Madom Pomfrey讓我吃點東西後繼續躺著休息。」他坐了起來，盯著男人看。語氣帶著疑問，似乎想釐清些什麼，又不知該如何發問。  
　　「很好，你是該休息。」後又補充了一句，「我的Harry。」綠眼瞪得大大的，似乎不敢相信自己聽見的。這個表情讓魔藥教授會心一笑。  
　　「Severus？」  
　　「Harry，我愛你。」他鄭重直接地說道，就像一個諾言、一個誓約，不隨便，不躲藏，不猶豫。  
　　「呃……可、可是你……」男孩顯然不在狀況內，說話也不見平時的流利，甚至可說是語無倫次。  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「你……你知道的，你不欠我什麼，我——」  
　　「我當然不欠你！我只是……你受傷了，而我發現，我無法忍受失去你。一旦你有什麼三長兩短，我會……我會瘋掉。我從來沒有這麼狂亂過，就連Lily死去的那一刻，我都沒有這樣的反應。」他盡量順暢地說出了這段令他羞恥得想撞牆的話，他可從來不習慣在任何人面前闡述自己的心聲。  
　　「噢！所以你是說，你喜歡我？你把我當成最好的……朋友？甚至勝過我的媽媽？」  
　　「Harry Potter！你的腦子被芨芨草佔滿了嗎？」本來還想再罵下去，但他看見了對方有些期待又膽怯的眼神，他便禁了聲。他只是不敢相信。  
　　「不。我說，我愛你。不同於世界上的所有人，我不會說這是百分之百的愛情。或許裡面有友誼和感謝的成分，但無疑，這也是一種愛情。Harry，我愛你。我要你，我不能容忍其他任何人擁有你，你只能……只能屬於我。」  
　　「……你知道的，我一直都是屬於你的，就算你不要求。」男孩的語氣就好像對方向他要求了一樣本來就屬於他的東西，他無法理解為什麼一個人需要索取他的所有物。  
　　「我他媽要我們屬於彼此！」他幾乎是氣急敗壞了，但他不生Harry的氣，他氣的是讓男孩不願相信他的心意的一切事物，當然也包括過去的自己。  
　　他沒有讓對方再多說一個字，直接將唇貼上了他的。這是個突如其來的激烈的吻，但卻並不突兀，好像本來就應該如此，如久旱逢甘霖一般。  
　　感覺靈魂在此刻合而為一，他們是不分你我的。  
　　「Severus……我愛你。」他一邊落淚一邊說。  
　　「我知道，Harry。我知道。」他溫柔地將Harry眼角的眼淚拭去，就像對待世上僅此一件的珍寶。

　　「Harry，你也差不多該告訴我你在搞什麼鬼了。」他輕輕將躺在床上的青年搖醒，一年前他也是就這樣躺在這裡，就像一件易碎的寶物。  
　　「唔？Severus？」綠色的眼眸緩緩睜開，溫柔地看著眼前的男人，嘴角勾出一個幸福的微笑。  
　　「你知道這裡是哪裡嗎？」魔藥教授露出一個嘲諷的表情，但手卻輕柔的將他的髮絲拂去耳後。  
　　「嗯……我想應該是醫療翼？」他打量了一下周圍，發現了他從學生時代到現在應該都不陌生的白色床單。  
　　「不知是否能請偉大的Gryffindor院長，屈尊與他卑微的愛人一同回到他們的地窖？」Severus哼笑了一聲，對於救世主的答案並不滿意。  
　　「Severus，你不卑微，你是強大的。我愛你。」Harry伸手撫過男人的臉，並輕輕在他的頰上吻了一下。  
　　此時Severus恨極了就這麼被輕易打發了的自己。

 

第五天

　　Harry在逃避他的問題，而且這次連敷衍都不敷衍一下了！  
　　「Harry，昨天晚上……」  
　　「噢！Severus，我要遲到了，你知道的。我早上有課，你再休息一下？」青年微笑著在男人唇上輕啄一口，便關上了臥室的門頭也不回地離開了。  
　　或是：  
　　「Harry，你今天就得和我解釋清楚！」  
　　「這件事情我們可以私下討論，而不是在這個人滿為患的餐廳上說。」青年一邊說一邊將眼前的青椒叉到男人盤子裡。而被他這麼說，一向矜持的Slytherin院長也只能默默吃他的午飯。  
　　又或是：  
　　「Harry Potter！」  
　　「抱歉，Minerva急著找我。我們晚上再聊？」那該死的小混蛋歉意一笑，然後再次轉身離去。  
　　就這樣，一整個白天只要他一想找Harry談關於他晚上的祕密旅行的時候，那位Gryffindor院長總會找各式各樣的藉口逃掉。  
　　很顯然，他對自己的狀況一清二楚，甚至這有可能就是他自己一手造成的，要說最大的共犯嫌疑人，毫無疑問，那位女校長肯定是不二人選。他很清楚要製造出夢遊的假象就憑Harry還騙不過自己的，所以夢遊的狀況肯定是真，但他到底為什麼要這麼做？想要夢遊，只需要一劑魔藥或者很冷僻的咒語？這不難辦到，Harry這個傢伙對於魔咒倒是很擅長，魔藥天分也不差。  
　　但是為什麼？他可不認為Harry只是單純要帶他回顧他們的過去，鑑於那對Harry而言絕不是件輕鬆愜意的事。  
　　就在一整個下午自家伴侶再次待在校長室浪費光陰之後，Severus實在是不耐煩了，他已經為了這件事情煩了五天！要是Harry Potter今天再不給他一個解釋，他肯定會直接提著對方的領子逼問他。  
　　「我回來了，抱歉Severus。」  
　　「Mr. Potter，不知能否麻煩對您卑微的魔藥教授解釋一下您最近究竟在打什麼主意？」  
　　「Severus，你記得嗎？以前我總是惡夢連連。」  
　　「恐怕很難忘記。」  
　　是的，他怎麼會忘記？Harry剛搬進地窖時，他也幾乎每一天都睡不好。

　　Harry終於在醫療一女巫的許可下出院了，而在剛剛上任的愛人的要求下，他只能將行李收一收搬到地窖去。  
　　「Severus……我看我還是回我的房間……」看著青年欲言又止的樣子，Severus不難猜出他在想些什麼。不是不希望被自己看見不堪的樣子，就是覺得自己的存在會影響到自己，或者，兩者皆有。  
　　他曾經見識過Harry的惡夢，只在嘴裡嚷嚷著哪個故人的名字都還算是溫和的夢境。他沒有機會看見Harry的夢境，但他聽見過他的呻吟、哀求、哭喊……  
　　「我想偉大的Mr. Potter是想告訴他的愛人，他不願意睡在他的房間？」  
　　「不，我當然樂意，但是只要我睡著以後就是悲劇了。」青年低下了頭，有些沮喪地說。  
　　男人不發一語，但手心緊緊相握的力度已經充分表明他的態度。  
　　對於Severus而言，Harry不會是負擔，永遠也不會是。  
　　這並非他第一次踏入Severus的臥室，但這是他第一次以Severus愛人的身分進來。看得出有些緊張。  
　　「我睡覺會說夢話……還會鬼吼鬼叫，如果周圍有人我還會攻擊他們……噢！這真不是個好主意，我應該回西塔。」青年越說越消沉，但這些理由都不會讓Severus放開他的手。如果他無法在惡夢中保護Harry，那麼他也無法在現實中為他挺身而出。  
　　「上床吧。」他拉著Harry的手，不容置疑的輕輕將他按在床上，雙眼專注凝視著那雙綠眸，溫柔繾綣，卻意外地在信任之中看見了一閃而逝的受傷。  
　　「怎麼了，Harry？」他問。但對方只是搖了搖頭，一個字也不肯說。  
　　「告訴我。你很快就要躺在我的床上了，我們將會在幾天內坦誠相見並且成為彼此最親近的人，你應該將煩惱告訴我。」  
　　綠眼青年聽懂了自己的意有所指而臉紅了一下Severus不能說對此感到不滿。在內心掙扎過後小小聲地問：「你……你是不是喜歡……我的綠眼睛？」噢！他現在後悔將自己的記憶交給Harry了，要解釋那些實在是太麻煩了，尤其Severus並不是個會將愛掛在嘴邊的人，他敢說除了那次之外，他可能再也不會將那句話說出口。男人輕輕嘆了口氣，對方明顯在等待他的答案，戰戰兢兢的，就像時刻準備好了要失去一樣，又或者他根本還沒相信自己已經得到Severus全部的愛？  
　　以一個佔有的吻作為回應，語言無法回答的，他用行動來證明。  
　　他看見對方一個靦腆的微笑，Severus知道他還是願意相信自己的，儘管有些不安，有些不自信，但他仍然願意將全然的信任交給自己。  
　　當晚，Harry睡在他的身邊，他被對方的動靜驚醒了。青年的身上全是汗水，臉上沾滿了淚水，嘴上呢喃著什麼，但他沒有聽清。  
　　他沒多做什麼考慮便將Harry抱在懷中，而對方在被觸碰到的一瞬間睜開了眼睛，掙脫了對方，手迅速地從枕頭下抽出了魔杖，直到看清楚眼前的人是誰，他才放鬆了緊繃的神經。  
　　他很想大罵他一下，看都沒看清楚就急著攻擊。但他有什麼立場呢？Harry可是有警告過的。況且當初自己不也有一段噩夢期嗎？雖然沒有Harry嚴重，但他明白那種墜落感，還沉浸在夢中世界的感覺，周遭都是敵人和屍體。只是舉起魔杖已經算是溫和的舉動了。  
　　「對不起，Severus。我想我還是不應該……」Severus直接將青年抱住，阻止了他讓人火大的言論。他要是再說一句要搬回西塔，我就再也不管這個小子。  
　　慶幸的是，Harry只是靠在男人懷裡，漸漸放鬆了身體。其中的信任和依賴不言而喻，Severus不禁露出了一個淺淺的微笑。伸手抬起對方的下巴，在唇上落下了一個輕柔的吻。  
　　感受到對方顫抖得厲害，Severus更加抱緊了懷中的青年。看著對方迷茫的綠眼睛，他忍不住心中暴虐的那一面，再一次狠狠的吻上了那半張的唇。原先安撫的吻，在不知不覺中變質。Severus看著懷中的青年，他一向知道的，他的美麗、堅強、脆弱、孤獨。他只想用自己的一切去撫慰他的傷口，身軀、靈魂、愛……他願意用自己所有的東西換取他的安穩。  
　　青年就如同以往，總是為他敞開自己，口中喃喃著他的名字。眼睛散發出前所未有的光芒，那就像是……希望。  
　　他知道自己現在正用什麼樣的眼神看著Harry，充滿慾火，但又不只如此，他知道Harry會懂。  
　　那天夜晚，Severus沒再聽見愛人的哭聲。

　　一個人的生活突然變成了兩個人，這讓Severus十分不適應，畢竟他自從畢業以後從來就是一個人獨居。突然要將自己的空間切一半，還得分給一個怎樣都不讓人省心的Potter……雖然他本人並沒有想對此抱怨之類的。  
　　而他也在和Harry同床共眠過後真正體會到了當初青年施展靜音咒有多麼貼心。不過這個情況正在慢慢改善……他知道這是無法一蹴而就的。  
　　「Severus？」青年不安的喚了一聲。  
　　「我在。」男人翻了個身，將身邊的青年納入自己的懷中。  
　　體溫是最好的良藥。  
　　「夢到什麼了？」溫柔的聲音令青年不自覺恍惚。如果有人聽見Hogwarts最可怕、最陰沉、最不公平的教授用這麼溫和的語氣說話，對象還是從學生時期就看不順眼的救世主，恐怕都會嚇到哭著回家找媽媽吧。  
　　「我……我夢到你……」言盡於此，Severus也猜出他究竟夢見了什麼。一直以為Harry不會在意，一直以為只要活過來了Harry就能放下恐懼。但顯然並非如此，差點失去的惶恐可不是只要活過來了就可以抹滅的。  
　　他自己也明白的，Harry面無血色的躺在血泊之中時的畫面，不也是時常出現在自己的夢中？只要一想到Harry就這麼差點死在自己面前，魔藥教授就忍不住心慌。那麼想必Harry內心的痛不比他少，畢竟他也知道Harry有多麼愛自己。  
　　「Harry，看著我。」青年僵直了一下，還是抬起頭，對上一雙充滿感情的黑色雙眼。  
　　「我就在這。」  
　　「Severus……」對方近乎懇求的語氣讓他無法拒絕。他知道他要什麼，Severus需要證明自己的存在，他就真正的在他的身邊。  
　　沒有什麼比徹底的佔有更能做到了，甚至沒有為他做多少準備便進入。前所未有的瘋狂和粗暴，儘管疼痛，但Harry的嘴角卻是上揚的。Severus也知道，他此時是歡迎這種疼痛的。因為這樣才能徹底感受到他的存在。  
　　不是虛假的幻想，就在自己眼前。  
　　那一夜他前所未有的好眠。  
　　令人欣喜的是，Harry做惡夢的頻率日漸下降，從原先的夜夜寢食難安，到後來只要Severus睡在身邊，症狀就會減輕許多。  
　　看著眼前安睡的青年，Severus不禁微笑了起來。難得Merlin也眷顧了他這麼一次啊……用一生的苦難和煎熬，最後換來的是如此的安詳平靜……儘管人生總有些起起伏伏，但總不會再遇上那些大起大落的事情了……食死徒已經全部落網了，有威脅性的早就都成了攝魂怪的祭品，沒什麼威脅性的也正蹲在阿茲卡班的角落。身為救世主的愛人和雙面間諜的自己已經不再有生命威脅。  
　　而Harry的夢魘症狀，他也會想盡辦法幫他克服。雖然他無法保證戰爭陰影不再影響到他，但他會將傷害降到最低。至少不會讓他再發生任何自殺的舉動。  
　　傷口永遠存在，但它終有一天會結痂、脫落，只留下淡淡的痕跡。

　　「Sev，謝謝你。」Harry笑了笑，吻了吻男人的臉頰。少有的稱呼對方的暱稱，他知道魔藥教授對這個一向招架不住。  
　　他感謝這個男人在他最困難的時候總是陪著他，願意犧牲自己的睡眠品質也要擁著他入眠。在自己有麻煩時總是默默幫忙卻不說什麼。他不說甜言蜜語，連心事都很少說出口，但Harry知道，這世界上已經不會有任何人比這個彆扭的Slytherin更愛自己了。  
　　他有把握，只要有他在，自己的症狀肯定會好的，儘管現在還偶有惡夢，但至少腦中不會一直有個聲音說自己沒有活下來的資格了。  
　　「如果你的大腦裡還有裝東西，就應該知道什麼話該說什麼話不該說。」  
　　「噢Severus，你可以直接說『我愛你不用客氣』的。」Harry眨眨眼，調皮地說。無視對方的反應，Harry只是笑了笑，親吻一下他的臉頰。  
　　「Sev，我的確愛你。」  
　　「……我知道。」男人勾了勾嘴角，露出一個似笑非笑的表情。  
　　「抱歉，讓你每天晚上這樣四處奔波。」Harry小聲地說，有些心虛地低下了頭。  
　　「所以你承認這一切都是你設計的？」  
　　「我……」  
　　「所以你承認你就是在耍弄你可憐的愛人？」  
　　「不……」  
　　「所以你承認你的夢遊根本就是謊言？」  
　　「Severus……」  
　　「你最好給你受騙的枕邊人一點解釋。」  
　　「我……我只是想讓你知道你對我而言有多麼重要，你拯救了我腐敗的人生。我們各自用一年了解、愛上彼此，我們知道彼此最傷痛的過去。人們都說我是救世主，但對我而言，你才是我的救世主。」Harry的話字字真誠，他從來沒有對男人說過這些話。Severus以為他只是愛他，卻不知道原來自己對於Harry有如此的意義。  
　　「你在顧左右而言他？」Harry有些慌張地抬起頭，卻發現對方只是戲謔地笑著。  
　　「見鬼的我就說這不是個好主意……」Harry嘀咕著。  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「Minerva說求婚要有些鋪墊，不能太過突然……」現在看來這根本就不可能成功的。想想吧，害得人家連續好幾天睡不好，然後在睡眠不足的情況下，要怎麼提出婚姻大事？這除了被怒吼一頓之外還能有別的答覆嗎？  
　　「求婚？你要跟我求婚？」這有些超乎男人的想像了，他自認還是個有自知之明的男人。Harry需要他，而他也願意陪伴在他的身邊，直到他走出戰爭的陰影。但他從來不敢想像和Harry結婚，應該說，他從來不敢想像Harry真的願意和他結婚。  
　　倒不是說他不相信他們的愛不能維持一生，只是沒想過未來而已。  
　　「哦……Severus，我知道這很蠢，不該請Minerva幫我施什麼夢遊咒語的，這真是蠢透了，你能當沒這回事嗎？」Harry慌慌張張地說，Severus看出這是他不自信的表現。難道他真的認為我會拒絕？  
　　「你打算收回？」  
　　「不，我想我應該更莊重些。」男人注意到對方此時正扭扭捏捏地用鞋尖戳著地板，手放在口袋裡面，眼神飄忽不定。  
　　「口袋裝著什麼？」  
　　「沒什麼……」  
　　「Harry，告訴我。」只要輕聲在青年耳邊溫柔說話，對方都會妥協，屢試不爽。  
　　Harry沒說話，只是默默將口袋中的盒子遞給他。  
　　戒指。  
　　兩枚相同款式的戒指，樣式大方簡潔，細部的浮雕設計顯得價值不斐，沒有特別鑲上什麼寶石，但仍能看出對方的心意。  
　　「我不可能拒絕你，你知道的。」男人耳語般的聲音，就像大提琴滑進了青年的心窩。  
　　青年就這麼愣愣地看著對方。  
　　言語已經不再重要。  
　　黑色的眼透著綠色的光。

　　不知不覺，他們已經滾到了沙發上，身體是熱的，心也是熱的。他們的靈魂是一體的，再也無法分開。  
　　眼睛沒有離開彼此，這不是性的發洩，這是溝通，他們的身體在溝通，眼睛在溝通，靈魂深處也在溝通。就像在確認什麼。  
　　Harry知道，這是他的歸屬地，除了這裡——他愛人的懷裡——之外，世上再沒有一個地方是如此契合他的。只屬於他。  
　　溫柔卻有力，深沉又安寧。  
　　他愛他，又不只是愛他。


End file.
